Mister NotsoKnowitall
by NickeltheRed
Summary: He loved to toy with her mind, to test its limits, to inspect how much it could truely process. Simply put, two could play that game from here on. Will Neuro ever fully understand Yako's display of emotions? What secret is he hiding from her? What will happen to them at the final breaking point? Post-manga.
1. Frustration

**Just a short something I thought of the other night, when I started to re-read the manga over again. The original storyling belongs to Matsui Yuusei. Thank you, fellow readers and authors for your time. **

* * *

><p>"Yako," he began slowly, smoothly, "I thought you had evolved. You told me the mortal world had more to offer to me now. Though, once again it was nothing for me. There's still not a puzzle on the surface I cannot solve."<p>

"_...Partner."_

—Wasn't that the word he chose? Wasn't that the label he addressed her with, before he left nearly two years ago?

Partner. Colleague. Associate. Comrade.

Equals; that's what all of those terms portrayed. That was what all of those terms were _supposed_ to describe them as.

Yako stared at him, steadily, unimpressed, and slightly revolted. He still considered himself the solitary genius here? And she thought things would have changed thus far. _Bah!_

These days, she was a clever, well-known detective, and not only by walking in the demon's shadow. She had created an image for herself, totally without him. She was twenty-one of age, and Yako was so over being treated like a slug, or a mindless slave. She had a social life to save the rest of her energy for, and she had no time to be viewed as a mere child.

Of course, in their line of work, Yako had met a wide variety of criminals. Acknowledged their state of mind, and learned all the psychology behind the scenes. But one thing she grew the _most_ aware of overtime, was that one didn't have to be exactly a criminal to come to a breaking point. Highly dramatic or rather subtle, everyone (humans in general) had their moments.

She'd finally had enough. Although tonight, this time around, Yako was not about melt into a tearing-spell and run out on him until her feet grew sore, half-praying she would never lay eyes on him again, and half-wishing he would chase after her. Oh no, Yako now sat silently, seething deep inside. It was the type of seething that drove humans to act in the instant, blinded by raging passion, to do something that they felt was right...even when it could be seen as a mistake by others.

Yako glanced at the office clock. Well, it was meant to be her night off, no matter what he believed otherwise. Yako worked hard day after day and she deserved some space (from him), just for a little while at least. She had plans with Kanae soon. To feel the music, to go dance, to have a decent night with other friends, and naturally, to eat a healthy meal.

Furthermore, it was only Neuro, the demon she'd known for years. Whether he accepted the fact or not, Yako personally compared to anyone, had become immune to his sadistic nature, and his peculiar demonic ways by a long shot. She didn't fear him whatsoever, not like she had in the very beginning.

Therefore, this was the time to tell him not to mess with her, especially when she wasn't in the mood for it. So, with that, Yako logged off her laptop, scooted her away from her desk, swung her book bag over her shoulder, and approached him ever so casually.

"I'm checking out for the weekend."

Yako threaded her fingers through his hair, leaning in closer with closed eyes, and fully pressed her lips to his. As if it was nothing at all. And like she had partially expected, his jaw went taut, either by inner disgust, or he was caught off guard.

Yako counted to five to herself, and then drew away to meet his cool, keen, searching emerald glare.

And before she turned on her heel, strolling towards the door, Yako smirked triumphantly... _He_ loved to toy with _her_ mind, to test its limits, to inspect how much it could truely rocess. (Simply put, two could play that game from here on.)

"See if you can figure that one out, Mister Know-it-all."

Excuse her for the pun, but there was no chance in Hell he'd completely comprehend what she had just done. That (kiss) was a humanistic pratice, and that was not the demon's area of expertise yet. Sure, it may drive him mad, and confuse him to no end, and he may threaten to cut her life short unless she filled him in on the information. But observing his reaction, his near-childlike frustration beforehand would make it worth dying for. For now, she could revel in the fact that she had something on him.

Yako guessed she would just have to wait until the weekend was over to analyze the results.


	2. Womenhood

"Akane, look it up for me." Neuro ordered. "Then transfer it to me."

The activated braid hesitated knowingly, but eventually she twitched and adhered.

Neuro waited shortly before his monitor beeped, signaling he'd just received a message. And without any reluctance, Neuro slid the mouse across Troy's waxed surface to click the small yellow envelope flashing on the screen's upper left corner.

The next words that were revealed read: "_A touch with the lips as a sign of love, sexual yearning, admiration, or in greeting." _

Neuro replayed Yako's sudden deed on Friday night over and over in his head. Actually, after hours of staring at the official dictionary definition of a kiss—he grew restless. Feeling something creek, then crack in his hold, Neuro glanced down to realize that his irritation had caused extreme damage to the mouse.

"Akane, I'm going out."

"_But it's the weekend."_ She typed in response quickly.

"That doesn't matter to me," he said, passing her station, "contact me if some mystery shows itself."

* * *

><p>Neuro spent his Sunday afternoon tracking Yako's whereabouts. Her action without reason, was certainly not expectable. He deserved to receive information.<p>

He finally spotted her in one of the city's most popular clothing shop, which was known for carrying the latest fads. High up in a tree planted across the street, he watched the girl's profile giggle with her dark-haired friend from school—Kanae, if he recalled correctly?

They filed through racks of various outfits until he saw Yako's expression brighten as she pulled out a summer dress to show off. The base color was a pale yellow, a color that Yako preferred. The flowery strands that wound around the hemline were a deep blue. Its overall design seemed simple enough too, with its thin straps, V-neck cut, and its flat torso flowed down and would stop at her knees.

A female clerk approached them, herding Yako behind a curtain of dressing room with great enthusiasm. And minutes later, Yako reemerged wearing the dress, twirling about at the others' requests. It fit her well at least, from he could tell. But the reactions by the bystanders were rather intensified. Yako's appearance even managed to cause a male clerk pushing a supplies cart slam into a wall, due to his evident rubbernecking.

Yako's body language grew more bashful as a result, and the women huddled around her, possibly to hide their laughter.

It was then, when Neuro had realized at last that the Yako he remembered most was...well, she wasn't _gone_...just different. He realized he didn't need to tolerant a high school girl anymore these days.

Oh no...now he would be forced to put up with a _women._

Demonic women were complex and fickle as it was already...Neuro could only _imagine_ what it would feel like to interact with a human woman day after day.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I've been overlooking this story for a while, and after I watched the DVDs over to shift back into the mood, I was quite disappointed to realize that I couldn't think of any golden ideas to lengthen (deepen) the plot. <strong>

**So in short, I had simply decided to make it a drabble collection. More reviews anytime are ever more than welcomed. Thanks!**


	3. Penalty

When Monday morning appeared, Neuro was awake, sitting back coolly in his rolling chair, and was entirely ready for his partner's arrival.

His stable gaze never once parted from the clock until the office door opened.

Yako, who seemed to be in a fairly good mood, strolled into the room carrying her purse. Her longer hair was pulled back, _and_ she was wearing that new despicable summer dress.

"Hey, Neuro," she greeted lightly, pausing on the way to her desk in curiosity. "...What's with the sour face this time around?"

Soundlessly and swiftly, Neuro stood, rounding Troy to meet her half way. And totally lacking a further warning, he reached out and caressed her. Yako's doe eyes widened as his large hands lifted, sliding up through the length of her hair, making her ponytail to come undone. She gasped.

Neuro closed the gap, parting is mouth. Yako didn't even need to ask what he was planning.

She released a curt shriek, looking up into his eyes that were now revolving and ablaze. Her own hands reacted to the horror, shooting up to clutch each one of sleeve cuffs.

And here it was, she noted quickly, her punishment for provoking him a couple days ago.

"No! Neuro, Neuro, Neuro, Neuro, _please,_ _don't!_"

But he did. His mutated parrot-like beak opened to its full extent, and out it poured—

His thick, nauseating, revolting, wet, foul demon vomit.

Neuro eventually stepped away proudly to admire his vulgar masterpiece. She was utterly soaked, her hair, her new clothes, all of her. He smirked.

Yako offered him a blank, very unimpressed stare, angling her arms upwards in revulsion. "...I just took a shower, dumbass."


	4. Diet

"Do you take pride in your emotions? Do you really enjoy _feeling_ these _things_ that have the power to cloud your judgment, or to drive you into madness?" It didn't take long for Neuro's harmless question to round about back to an insult. "Or cowardliness?"

Well, didn't he know how to hold a grudge for abandonment...

Yako, who rested her torso against the rusty railing, barring off the ledge of the skyscraper's roof beside him, kept her gaze on the setting sun ahead. "Do you truly enjoy being a demon? To not understand what happiness and great sorrow really mean? Personally, Neuro, I cannot imagine living an immortal life, or any life at all, ever without _feeling_ something. Life must be so empty for you. The way you eat and eat. It's as if you are trying to fill a space inside you, but you're clueless on how to completely fill yourself. "

"I think your life may be empty," he remarked, "in the way that _you_ eat and eat, never seeming full."

"It may appear that way...but I hunger for something other than ultimate knowledge."

His narrowed eyes slid in her direction."Which is?"

"Love, Neuro." she said, smiling lightly. "See, love is everywhere. And for me, it's in food. I can't get enough of it."

He yawned, his pearly fangs bared, glistening under the last few rays of light.

"...but you know, Neuro, one day I may feel whole, and completely full."

These words somehow made an impact. Neuro had suddenly ceased his stretching and his eyes bolted towards her once more, wide and alert. It was indeed a wonder when Yako mentioned she would never eat again.

"Eventually, in a human's life, they reach the point when they find someone. _The one,_ actually. And together, they grow and thrive, and fulfill each other's dreams. Who knows, one day Neuro, that may be me...I might meet my soulmate, and my priorties may change. After all, you might have forever, but I don't."

"Are you implying that you are going to leave again?" He yanked on the portion of her hair that was closest to him.

Unfazed, Yako explained, "I'm saying that you may _always_ be empty. Knowledge is unending, Neuro, ever changing... Meaning that, you most likely, will never feel satisfied after a meal. You will never get full unless you decide to alter your diet."

Perchance, it had been the demon all along, who needed to evolve a bit.

* * *

><p>If the demon wasn't so steadfast into solving this mystery that she had half-unintentionally created aside from their weekly crime investigations, Yako would have almost found his keener interest in her amusing. Perhaps even, adorable—though still on a somewhat twisted level.<p>

As soon as Godai-san had showed up, acknowledging them with various cuss words, Neuro tossed him Yako's cellphone with Akane attached to its antenna, and sent him carelessly on his way out again.

Now, for the fourth time in a month, Neuro had deliberately vacated the office of all others with the motive of getting her alone. Whenever they didn't have any public crime to work through, he devoted every single second of his downtime to invade her precious sense of space.

"But, don't you love me?" His expression was playful, but his voice was smooth and formidable. It was rather challenging to determine if he merely wanted to know the truth, or if he truely intended to mentally battle with her own wit endlessly.

Yako averted her eyes to the ceiling as a sign of deep, inner reconsideration. "Well...Kanae has always told me I am loving to everyone in my life, just as much as I am hungry. So yeah, I could say I've grown to love you too in a way, I guess— But honestly, I don't see how _that_ would affect your existence at all."

"In any case," he leaned in closer, scoffing at her, "kiss me."

"No, thank you," Yako said afterwards just as bluntly, returning to reorganizing the bookshelf. "Besides, it doesn't quite work that way."

"And, why not?" he demanded.

The remaining problem was that he easily had caught onto her little mind game, and he was just as unwavering to not accept the ultimate fool's title. "Because in order to gain more love, Neuro, you have to give it."

Hearing that, he huffed and straightened himself, turning on his heel as well. "Screw it."

Yako sighed. Well, at least he was making progress.

The signs were there, hazy still, but they were there nonetheless. Because, Yako had left the office that night with only two bruises, and not thirty.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, obviously, my goal was to create a psychological dilemma, to test personal boundaries.<strong>

**Who would you vote for? Yako went out of her way to play with Neuro's head, leading him down a trail, one that she knew very well he wouldn't get too far on. Should she face the consequences for her choice? Or is it, in fact, finally Neuro's time to be disciplined for all his wrongdoings towards her and be the underdog in this situation? (No matter how much we all really do love his...peculiarities.) **


	5. Wanted then Unwanted

**I know it's been some time since I last posted a chapter. But here, I present the next drabble.**

**Huge thanks to my story followers, and much love to my reviewers thus far. **

* * *

><p>Yako watched from afar as Neuro the scanned the crime scene; like a deprived wolf which was slinking about for scraps left behind by its pack. This made her sigh aloud. Same old Neuro. The demon approached the owner of the store then and leaned in to touch noses. Seeing the man's eyes widen in surprise, Yako stepped forward to remind her partner about the set laws of personal space.<p>

But a simple tap on the shoulder had stopped her. "Excuse me, miss?"

Yako suddenly turned to face the stranger waiting there. He was a handsome figure at that, standing tall in that classy trench coat of his. He was medium built with short, brunette wavy hair, and humble blue eyes. "Are you Yako, the woman detective? I was told I should help today if you are."

Yako offered the man a sweet smile, bowing to him in greeting. "You must be from America? And yes, I am Detective Yako."

He flushed, though chuckled just the same. "Is it that obvious?"

"You have an accent, but don't worry, I understand you well enough."

"I was transferred overseas temporarily." And with elucidating this, he pulled out his services badge. "Officer Christian Wilkins."

"It's very nice to meet you, Officer Wilkins." Yako replied.

"Do you mind if I could ask about some details for today?"

"Not at all," Yako said pleasantly, "what would you like to know?"

Christian's docile grin broadened further, simply projecting his true level of jaw-dropping charm hiding beneath it.

"Well first of all, I was just wondering if I could take you out sometime... After all, I am a stranger in a foreign land. It would better if I could share the experience with someone else."

By now, Yako could practically feel her usual paler face grow red firey hot.

Don't get her wrong. It wasn't as if she was fully unaccustomed to having a large fan base...but none of them were ever so straightforward like Christian was acting now. Perhaps, it was because he originated from such a supposed bold culture.

"Look...I'm sorry," he piped up quickly in addition, "I did not mean to upset you."

Yako heaved in a waft of air to prevent herself from melting on the spot. Apparently, Officer Christian was charming _and_ considerate of others. "No, please, don't apologize! I admit I was surprised—but eh, why not? I'll think on your offer."

Christian's spirits bounced back to their initial peek. In fact, he appeared to be a little relieved even. "Great, thank you."

And their smiles were unending.

* * *

><p>A week after that certain puzzle was solved (or devoured), Yako and Christian had finally settled on going out to dinner one evening over the weekend.<p>

And while Yako sat in front of her vanity station mirror, she heard her bedroom window click open and slam shut again.

"Why are you all dolled-up again?"

She dreaded his very tone, for his question was obviously meant to be rhetorical. Neuro did not sound the _least_ bit interested otherwise.

"Neuro..." Yako began somewhat stridently, "mankind invented the door for a purpose. It took me nearly two hours to clean the muddy shoeprints off my walls from your last unwanted visit."

Reaching her at least, his large hand went to press down over her freshly-pinned curls, almost covering her entire head without effort. "Don't get sassy with me, Louse."


	6. Ritual

"I'm not being sassy!" They two at each other through her mirror glass. "I believed we covered that _I'm_ not the one who needs the attitude adjustment. And you need to go back to the office, because I'm leaving shortly."

He shot a cheeky smirk her way. "Are you going off your own again? How rude of you, Yako. What's the mission?"

The female detective finished touching the rim of her right eye with colored liner, and shook her head. He casually followed her out into the kitchen where she snatched her purse off the nearest counter. "Trust me, Neuro. This is no mission preparation, no assignment plan, and no puzzle of any kind. There's nothing you need to get involved with tonight, you hear?"

"Though what is the occasion? Humans only groom themselves to that extent for the purpose of impressing someone else."

Grunting at his remark, Yako did her best to herd him through entrance door of her apartment, aiming for the outer hallway. She turned to lock it up, clarifying, "It's a date, Neuro, alright? I have a date. And I cannot express this enough—_I do not want you to_ _interfer_e_._"

Yako came to adore Christian's company, even in romantic terms; and all the while she despised the very possibility of Neuro spoiling it for her by frightening him off somehow.

The demon and the girl set off down to reach the main lobby afterwards, side by side, both far too stubborn to diverge from their path in submission. "What does a date require exactly?"

"Oh, come on, Neuro. You've seen couples having dinner or seeing a movie together, right? We see other people on dates all the time when we're on the job."

"Then...that means we had been on dates before, yes?"

Yako looked at him with an purely skeptical expression. "When have we _ever_ gone out on a date together?"

"Like you just said. I eat whenver you are present. You always eat when I'm with you too. We go everywhere together, mostly just the two of us."

Rolling her eyes, Yako couldn't help but wonder if he was deliberately trying to get a rise out her as usual. "Neuro, surely you can't be this naïve about things like this. I mean...Sai wasn't all human either, but even he understood the basics well enough. A traditional date is not business related at all. When two humans are interested in each other, they go on dates to show loving affection, spend more time alone together, you know, build a deeper connection? Dates for humans are supposed to be—"

"A mating ritual." Neuro summed up matter-of-factly.

Yako clutched her purse strap more tightly in response to the awkwardness which followed, realizing there was some truth to his theory. "...Essentially."

He turned his head away once more. "Who is the special candidate?"

"Officer Wilkins, that new American transfer on the Police Force."

Yako already figured hours before it'd be best to feed her partner information in attempt avoid him turning her evening into a little mystery to solve.

"Hmph. I see."

"What now?"

Could he be—pouting—for real this time? Oh, of course not!

Neuro would never sink so low. But Yako knew, if anything, he wouldn't approve of any unintellectual habit she may take part in. He wouldn't openly reflect his definition of sadness, but he _would_ make an effort to degrade her for the choice.

"And you are convinced he's an appropriate mate for you? His mind is colorless. He knows not the true meaning of pure knowledge."

"I cannot believe this! Are we seriously going to have this conversation?" Yako hissed, setting her jaw. The blood in her veins began to boil. Though when Neuro was about to add on another comment, Yako instantly changed her mind. She held her hand up before strolling off. "No, I realize that I don't care what you have to say right now... At least, he's more human than beast."


	7. Choices

Yako found Christian waiting for her right out front, leaning against his rental car. He politely helped her down into the passenger seat and then they sped down the main city road.

Turning her head towards him, Yako piped up, "So, where to first, Officer?"

Christian grinned at the shining windshield. "I just hope you're hungry, like the rumors say you are."

Yako appreciated the fact that he paid attention to the traffic in place of her blushing cheeks. "...I'm glad that part of me doesn't frighten you off."

"No way," he said. "Why should it? Honestly, I find your legendary appetite refreshing... After so many years of living in a country that drives women to refuse to eat altogether, you're something new, a decent change."

She chortled lightly. "I see."

"Anyways, there's a new restaurant that is hosting an all-night platter plan specialty. I thought we should check in on it."

Yako was hungry, indeed. "It sounds exciting."

* * *

><p>Neuro frowned irritably as he listened to his other previous servant grumble into the mouth piece. His protruded claws drummed repeatedly on the head desk. "Monster, why are you calling me for current news? I'm busy o'er here! And how d'ya get this damn new number?"<p>

"Yako is out," replied Neuro in a mirroring tone, "on a date."

Godai's anger lifted a bit straightaway, sounding more tamed. "A real date, eh? Well, good for her. It's about time, if you asked me... Being cooped up in that office of hers could drive a person mad by the end. I tried to set her up once with a guy I met, but she ordered too much food that night and he pulled his knife on her so she'd pay the—"

The demon hung up on him and dialed another number. "Typical."

And when the prison's receptionist formally greeted his call, he added, "Yes, hello, I'd like to set up an appointment."

* * *

><p>Christian eventually extended out his hand to touch her arm that rested across the table, while they waited for their second course. "A co-worker of mine at Headquarters told me dating in Japan is much more private than in the States. So, I want you to know that I wouldn't ever embarrass you in public if I can help it... Just tell me if I do something wrong."<p>

"Don't even worry about it." Yako flashed him another tender smile in return. "I can adapt to new discoveries quickly."

"I really get the sense that you never anything get you down, do you, Yako-chan?"

She shrugged lightheartedly. "I try my best. I personally consider confrontation unnecessary most of the time. What is the point of limiting compassion? Even though someone is not used to a certain custom, why run away from it? Isn't acceptance key in any circumstance...?"

Their gazes connected over the tea candles as she finished.

"Was your assistant alright with taking time off?"

"Not really. He lives for his work." Yako almost couldn't invest any faith into how patient he was with her own problems. It was actually sort of sweet. It had been long while since she didn't have to listen to her demon nag about not sucking it up. "And even if he isn't okay with our time off, it wouldn't matter. He helps run my business—not my personal life."

"Is everything alright between the two of you nowadays?"

"Oh no, it's fine. Trust me, we have always been _just _fine."

Though this statistic did not exactly mollify Yako's lingering vexation.

It was true that Neuro had been the single person there for her at a time when no one else was. But still, it happened, she grew up. Her high school days were already behind her. Things _had_ changed. She may have not taken that many great strides up in the evolutionary scale, although, a transformation had occurred within herself nevertheless—a change that was not reversible. She was on her way moving onto a newfound stage in her life. And her date tonight made her grasp this now more than ever.

* * *

><p>"You know, Mister Assistant, I am not here to be your registered psychiatrist."<p>

"Just the same, I know Yako tells you things she wouldn't usually tell me."

A charming smirk pulled at the corners of Aya's lips as she laced her hands together then. "Well, based on what you of told me—you seem to be left with only two options by this point—either one of these days you finally _accept_ that Miss Detective's mind is designed differently than yours. That is just how it is, and you leave her be if she says wants a love to call her own. Every mortal woman dreams of having a love that's unheard of before..."

Neuro scowled, waiting for the second choice to be presented.

"Or—you allow yourself to set aside your ego and experience emotional concepts the way they're meant to be experienced. Let her show you her world."


	8. Final Experiment

Three days passed after Yako's meeting with her potential mate. Thus, Neuro distinguished his final decision was thoroughly needed before it was too late. Plus, he knew they were calling each other daily.

Currenty settling himself nonchalantly over Troy's outer edge, he started the discussion. Simply watching her flip through a magazine, page by page, was becoming more and more boring.

"Worm, I—"

"Neuro..." Yako interjected, with a pressing nature. She made it clear that she was downright through with answering directly to verbal affronts.

"Habit of mine," was his unsympathetic apology.

"Then, yes...Neuro, what do you need?"

"Well, it's more of something I desire."

She had yet to sound more amused. "And, that would be?"

"I should sue you for sexual harassment arising in the workplace initiated by you—but, I desire to propose an experiment as an alternative."

After processing all of this, her mouth opened then closed, and her eyes finally lifted up to meet his. "Really? What type of experiment?"

"You seem absolute persistent on making me understand your sentiments, your emotion-things..."

"Not my emotions alone, Neuro," Yako highlighted, "all emotions in general."

Neuro waved a casual hand in dismissal. "Alright, alright, so instead of producing further friction between us that could jeopardize our business all over again...I think it's time I learned, wouldn't you agree?"

"Neuro, that's rather..._bold_ of you."

"Never mind. Do you accept it or not?"

Christian's face flitted suddenly before her mind's eye before Yako felt forced to close her booklet.

Twisting away from her desk, she advanced towards him.

_"Acceptance is key." _

How was that her own philosophy was ringing back around to taunt her? No, everything relating to Neuro recently was consuming her from the inside out in fact.

Yako attempted to make her stance appear strong while she crossed her arms. "How do you wish to address this exactly? What would we start with?"

Altough she knew the real one question was: what was the catch?

Then, Neuro recommended frankly, "Another kiss."

_And there it was, at last! _

He was so stubborn.

Groaning loudly with brief exasperation, Yako began to massage her forehead. "I knew this was going to backfire on me!"

* * *

><p>She and Christian were not an exclusive couple. Yet. They were good friends for now. And in all likelihood, the demon still wouldn't figure what to do with the information on intimacy. He even said it himself—it was an <em>experiment<em>; nothing more.

Therefore after evaluating the pros and cons of giving her partner another try, in due course, Yako yielded.

The toes of her fashionable ankle-high boots edged in closer—until they made mild contact with his own polished shoe tips. She gave a tug on his jacket neckline, motioning him to stand.

Neuro smoothly complied and soon felt the steady pace of her breaths flutter against his scarf.

And so, Yako went for it, totally without any further word of caution. As she lifted her own weight, her mouth pressed against the base of his throat, feather light. His sole curiosity was what influenced him to remain put. Yako continued to kiss that area as sensually as she could manage, making her way up across his slender jawline.

Finally her lips found his once more.

Now raising both of her hands up to cradle his neck, Yako urged him to lean into her as she delicately arched her back.

However, this was as far as she would allow things to go. For his proud collection of fangs needed to be placed within strict consideration. Closed mouths were obviously the safer of any other technique. There'd be no telling the amount of oral damage those could really do if she wasn't on her guard.

Yako also had been the one to broke them apart a minute later. Because Neuro had not responded positively to her physical deeds...nor had he ordered her to back down.

He did nothing. Said nothing. Nothing at all, until their embrase ended.

"See," she stated curtly, locking her eyes on his. "This is where we always go wrong! You _think_ too much."

He blinked.

"You never let yourself just feel, do you, Neuro?"

That evening, when Yako departed for home before long, she hadn't even bothered to slam the office door behind her.


	9. Tick

Another boring sunrise had pulled him from a dark sleep hours before.

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

Neuro now lounged back in his chair as usual, eyes half-lidded, counting the minutes go by, fingers drumming slowly on Troy. His throat rumbled softly with question and resentment.

_What is she up to?_

The door hadn't opened—

Yako was late.

_Where is she?_

Tick.

Tick.

He knew her schedule perfectly down to its very last event since he had always made sure it coincided with his.

And he knew she could be many things.

A throbbing headache, a glutton, a criminal enthusiast, a coward, a public idol, a bright-eyed little girl looking out at the world like it was a grand work of art, and currently was a woman apparently in some sort of heat.

But never had she once been...late.

_You __never let yourself just feel, do you, Neuro?_

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

"Tsk."

_You think too much._

Her words echoed within him.

_You __never let yourself just feel, do you, Neuro?_

"She feels too much." he mumbled.

His eyes closed. He forced himself to meditate for a short while, to reset his troubled mind. The recent kiss only seemed to complicated his theories further. It was not that helpful to him, much to his disappointment; and his visit with Aya was coming back to slightly haunt him.

He had two options, huh?

If things continued like this...would he have to let Yako go?

Had she reached her limit in this business line? It's been more than half a decade.

Had she changed more than he cared to see?

Was there room left in her future for him also?

Was _she_ not the one who had come crawling back to _him_ before the Closing Battle with Sicks?

Had his long departure from her world just enough time for her to ponder on another path, or two, or three? Four?

Needless to say, Yako had done what he needed of her sufficiently up to their farewell.

Did she believe her time and purpose was all served and outdone by now?

...And then, it hit him, and the final idea had such an impact on him, Neuro's eyes snapped open again, alert and glowing.

It _was_ happening all over.

She _was_ pulling away. For good.

And with losing her, he would lose everything he had...his human cover, his reputation, his regulated meal plan.

He would be forced to move cities, change offices, and what was more—find a new rookie, a new associate to work with.

Another transition.

Click.

"Hey, Neuro," her voice somehow rang out through the room like jingle bells, sharply drawing his attention to her. He focused on her movements as she approached her computer. Yes, it was her. She was there and she wasn't an hallucination. "Sorry, I'm late."


	10. Hate

"Where were you?" the demon demanded, rising from his seat.

"Christian stopped by my place this morning," she told him, while she happened to slap a file down in front of him. "With a job. I thought you'd excuse me this once because of it. Interested?"

Neuro immediately slid the folder towards him, flipping his thumb on the corner to peek inside at the contents. There were witness reports and snapshots and everything. He loathed her American transfer already. He hated how qualified he seemed when gathering all the information. And he hated the nerve the detective had to personally visit Yako's _apartment_ first and hadn't come to their _office, _which was established to the community for a reason!

"Do human males prefer to place their desired mate in danger? Is that their way of measuring the worth and significance of said female?" He chuckled ominously.

Yako was quick to challenge him. Her hands lifted to her hips with a little more cheekiness than necessary. "Do you want me to stay _off_ the case, Boss? Because I will if you think it's _so_ reckless of me to _prove_ myself to him."

His face fell at the thought. "No, Yako, don't be silly. You still work with _me._ Nothing has...changed in that light, correct?"

"Right." she replied with a direct nod, but she looked suspicious of his last inquiry anyways.

"Well, we're not going to be fools and decline a meal given so freely. So, call Godai now. We need a ride there."

"Actually, Neuro...Christian's waiting for the call. He's going to drive us instead."

"Oh, of course he is."

Yako leaned down to fish her cell out of her purse. "In that case, Neuro?"

"What is it?"

"Don't be rude to him!" she threatened. "I mean it."

In result he smacked her upside the head as he proudly made for the exit. "I'll do whatever I please."

"And stop hitting me so much, you horrid creature! I had to tell Christian that I tend to sleepwalk during the night and run into things when he saw the other bruises on my leg!"

"Then stop wearing those ugly skirts! I thought you've learned to hide the marks better than that years ago!"

"It's abuse, Neuro! And they're not ugly, everyone else loves my style choices!"

"Shut up, already."


	11. Interrogation

Yako inspected the sour-faced tattooed man, Mori Noboru, slouching behind the questioning table through the glass closely. "So from him...we have to figure out if the murder was actually accomplished, then why is the conspiracy still ongoing..."

Christian nodded. "Precisely."

"This isn't even the crime scene itself." Neuro nitpicked towards Christian.

"Why would you _prefer_ to be _at_ the crime scene? It was a dreadful bloodbath over there."

"The case needs to be solved, does it not?" Neuro answered him, "I figured that was given."

"The murder has been solved. That's why we're holding one of the leading culprits here for interrogation."

"Did you hear that, Yako...? The murder has been solved."

That false sweet curl of his lips was so exaggerated and so dangerously stressed, that even Christian saw right through the performance. "Is it me, or does he actually sound upset that we unraveled everything?"

"Sensei had informed me you came to her with a task to be done." Neuro filled in before Yako could react.

"Yes, and the current interrogation at hand is the job. We need to know if the first murder was the last one planned. You know, gather a group consensus?"

"The murder should have _ours_ to solve initially. Next time don't be so hasty."

"I don't follow."

"Meaning, you should have called us earlier."

"We did a good thing, Mister Assistant! We did our duty and justice has been served. You of all people working in this field of work should feel pleased."

"Why would I be pleased to learn that your team threw us nothing but the petty leftovers?"

Christian pointed his thumb over his shoulder as he faced Yako once more. "I don't understand what's happening with him."

"Nevermind. I told you his thought-process is unique." she stepped in between the two. "And Neuro, there's still a puzzle trailing behind the murder."

"Hardly."

"Stop sulking like a child!"

"I do not sulk."

"Would you rather leave?"

"No."

"Then focus on Noboru, not on critiquing our allies!"

"...Alright, agreed."

Christian on the side line, shook his head, privately astounded.

* * *

><p>The three of them patiently waited in a shot straight line upon the noble side of the tainted glass, watching the interview taking place amongst Noboru and Officer Minami. It was nothing much to listen to though. All the man's answers were blunt and dry. Noboru was another typical grouchy criminal, who was willing to talk, but of course wouldn't lay down all his pride at once.<p>

And after a sluggish hour passed by, the session was deemed closed by the Chief lolling in the back corner. "Well, that's it for now. Let's wrap this up."

"He's lying." Yako revealed sharply andmatter-of-factly, halting all the commotion.

Both Christian and her boss snapped their heads her way, intrigued.

"How can you tell?"

"Basic change in his body language." persisted Yako, meeting Christian's stare. "He was rather composed until his foot started fidgeting after Minami asked him about his older brother also involved in the conspiracy. Mori Takahiro?"

"So? What does that entail?"

"You're the interrogating the wrong brother."

"This theory is based off a single fidgeting foot?"

"Fidgeting is a sign of nervous behavior. Nervous behavior needs to be more considered, right? Especially when a murder was committed."

Christian pulled on his tie and cleared his throat, bending further into the idea. "Hey, Chief, permission to bring Mori Takahiro into questioning?"

Yako suppressed her sudden enthusiasm of impressing him while working.

"You know, Yako-chan, no one this team would ponder over something like that."

"Well, Officer Wilkins, that's why you have my assistance. Call me tomorrow."

Neuro smirked as she led him on the way out.


	12. Hostage

The second interrogation with Mori Takahiro the following night, had been stimulating. Absolutely dire, but simulating.

He was definitely his brother's more aggressive counterpart. Punches were flung about, chairs were kicked, then handcuffs linked to the table were required again.

It still surprised Yako that a slaying conspiracy was being fabricated in their area.

First, his comments were just plain snarky.

When he was herded into the questioning room, hands fastened together, he had mocked Christian's accent, attacked Yako's famed eating habits, and had even insulted Neuro's suit—which only earned him a death-grip around the neck by the demon in the end.

At the very least, that action had dampened Mori's attitude a bit and triggered valuable answers out of him.

Apparently, a hostage was entangled with the all chaos; a banker, held for ransom in an old neglected factory built on the east side of the city. Two more men of Mori's, who were hired to guard him, were heavily armed.

* * *

><p>The control squads were summoned hours later. A strategy was also immediately calculated in another confined, stuffy office coated with chalk residue.<p>

Neuro frowned throughout the whole meeting. Too many sweaty humans lowered themselves on either side of them. Plus, he had realized the only mystery he was going to encounter at present, was simply figuring out how to get into the warehouse without anyone being caught during the so-titled "Rescue Project."

"Alright, so while the squad members carefully move in around the site..." the Chief illustrated his plans across the chalkboard, "...we're going to need a couple decoys. People who will approach the gunmen with false money provided by usand seem the lesser threat."

Soft murmurs occupied the room while coworkers rationally consulted amongst each other, until Christian eventually rose from his chair.

"I volunteer."


	13. Spontaneously

The atmosphere calmed and all heads had revolved in his direction, expressions going grim.

"And are you fully aware of this responsibility, son?"

"Yes, Chief." Christian assured the crowd. "Besides, I'm foreign. Perhaps that'll give me an advantage if they believe I'm naïve about your culture—or something to that effect?"

Yako swallowed hard. She admired his courage, his total commitment to a threatened life...secretly however, she wanted to grab his arm and persuade him to remain seated as well.

But she wouldn't. She would never be that selfish.

While her eyes were fixed on Christian's profile, Neuro's were fixed on hers.

"Your bravery is appreciated, Wilkins-san."

"Thank you, Chief."

"—_I'll do it, too!" _

Yako had out of nowhere, spontaneously, unexpected to everyone else, followed suit—shooting up quickly to stand beside her fellow officer.

The Chief looked uneasy.

"Yako-chan, wait, hang on! You don't have to do this!"

"No...I...no, let me up. Please."

"You're famous over here, though! You'll become an immediate target!"

"Yes, I realize that, Officer Wilkins. But I know how to read people well. And no matter how odd it seems to you, I can actually handle criminals better at a closer range, one on one...and I can easily wear a disguise!"

Christian glanced downwards over her shoulder at Neuro, pressuring him to intervene. "Aren't you going to say something?"

"Oh, I don't think I should," the demon said all too graciously. "You see, Sensei is entirely in charge during a case."


	14. Decided

"Whatever you want to tell me, tell me fast. Neuro is waiting in the lobby for me."

The blue-tainted hall light above them faintly hummed as they faced each other.

"Is there anything I can say to convince you not to go through with this?" Christian's hands were already pressing down over her shoulders, firmly yet caringly. "I won't stop you from trying, but I can't guarantee my decision will change."

"It will be extremely hard and dangerous work. No exceptions."

"I know, but I am a detective. That hasn't changed. Hard and dangerous work is we what encounter. And you heard what they said...it'll take a little bit of time for the team to locate the exact warehouse over there, make the right preparations, and to contact the lead gunman for an undercover meeting, and everything."

Meaning: even with Neuro the Demonic Mastermind on their side, they would have _at least_ a full week to formulate and perfectly organize their retrieve-arrest approach fully into action.

"I want you to be set, Yako-chan. I'll take you to the gun rage soon."

Her hands raised to rest around his torso. "Don't worry. I know how to handle a loaded pistol. An old friend of mine, Higuchi, took me a couple times already improve my aiming when I was doing solo cases. He's always been a major machinery-technology prodigy."

"But seriously, Yako-chan—really think about this—the mission could be fatal. Is that how you want to sacrifice yourself, by dying in the worst setting possible? Do you want others to learn that you fell down cold in a place like that? You are still young and capable of so much more! Is investigative work _all_ you want to do your life?"

Dreams, futures, lost in a flash.

"It's not as if I'm completely oblivious to the danger! Why did _you_ agree to this?" she debated with him openly. "Why are you the only one here who has the privilege to show bravery for the sake of saving an innocent life?"

He wasn't skittish in the face of her agument. "Because—I can see it! I can tell we view our jobs differently!"

Yako stole a side moment to gaze up at him inquiringly. "How so?"

"I honestly don't know how to describe it exactly. There's...a certain glint in your eyes whenever you discuss police work. _I_ know being an officer is a part of me. It's not just a title for me anymore...it's become who I am. It's my duty to be who I am, and it ends there. Although it's clear to me, strictly person to person, that _you_ wonder what's ahead of you, beyond this..."

"I don't hate my job, if that's what you are hinting at. I'll let you know that I have become a _stronger_ person since I joined with Neuro!"

"No, no, no, that's it at all! Yako-chan, I didn't want to accuse you of anything." He clarified, trying again. "What I really meant was...if you ever find yourself questioning could there still be a new chapter in your life, outside of these missions—if you truly desired one—the answer is _yes_. People leap from one career to another all the time. It's both natural and healthy to explore your options. And I realize you enjoy helping the entire community and that's your real calling—I'm merely pointing out there are other ways of doing so."

"You're very thoughtful," praised Yako. "You would put everyone else before your needs, wouldn't you? And naturally, that is what attracted me to you. I respect that. But, I'm going and that is final."

Christian sighed deeply while he offered a sad, adoring smile.

"Then, at least, do one thing with me?" he whispered, pulling her in.

Their foreheads touched.

"What could that be, Officer?"

"Come over to my rental home later tonight? I would like to cook you dinner."

She chuckled. "I'll be there."


	15. As One

**I'm glad to have supporters behind this story.**

**And a special thanks goes out to MissMayinga. I enjoyed reading your message.**

* * *

><p>Finally parking his car on the curb before their office building, Christian relaxed his hands from the wheel. "Here you are."<p>

"We appreciate it, Christian-san!" Yako unbuckled herself and glanced into the rearview mirror to see that Neuro was already in the process of climbing out from the back.

"I don't think he likes me."

Yako huffed. "I cautioned you about that. Stop taking his actions so personally. Neuro doesn't really like anybody in general."

"Okay, okay, I'll let it slide." he chuckled.

"I should go talk to him though, just for a little awhile about the mission."

"Understandable. I'll see you later on?"

It was ridiculous how he could make her smile so easily. "Yes, you will."

* * *

><p>Neuro allowed his body to collapse onto the nearest sofa. He felt a couple of the springs snap within the fabric from the impact, but he didn't desire to move because of it.<p>

Yako approached the sofa opposite of him after a few minutes, settling down in a poised manner. "You're angry with me, aren't you?"

"Well, you certainly found real courage, I'll say that much."

The demon studied her over carefully as she came in, as he grew accustomed of doing on occasion during their years together.

Did Yako have no true form? No real face?

At every passing instant when he felt remotely close to understanding the way her human mind operated—she somehow became so unpredictable in the most predictable of circumstances.

Regrettably, she still managed to surprise him even nowadays. To throw him off track.

"Neuro, I am not doing this out of courage. I'm doing this out of my fear."

She was afraid?

"Then why don't I see you running out scared?"

"Because believe it or not, Neuro, fear and courage sometimes act as one. I'm not afraid for myself this time. I'm really afraid for the banker's life, and for our team. Remember even though we humans are fragile creatures...we still stretch to drastic measures to protect what we deem important."


	16. Television Light

When Yako had eventually reached Christian's place, she was taken aback by the setup arranged for her.

His kitchen table was simply covered from end to end with food—a wide variety of foods at that.

Between the time of dropping her off at the agency and expecting her personal arrival shortly after sundown, Christian had concocted about fourteen different stews, rolls, and dishes—all American recipes he wanted her to try—still it was a marvelous looking feast fit for twenty.

In the very center of the platters, sat a bouquet of half-bloomed Sakura blossoms. A small comment card addressed to her was attached to the vase. It read:

_Being yourself is a beautiful gift in itself. Enjoy it all._

Yako almost lost her voice entirely, feeling highly flattered but modestly undeserving of his efforts. "I can't believe...you did this for me."

Christian shrugged it off. "I was hoping to impress you."

"You've already done plenty of that, though."

"Then, I just wanted to make you happy."

"You didn't have to do _all_ of this."

"Oh, I know," he assured her with a charming chuckle, "I nearly give up on making the seventh meal, honestly. The meat was a pain to cook right for some reason. But I grew so determined at that moment that I just wanted to go all the way. So, please, help yourself."

And Yako grew all too eager to savor every bite.

* * *

><p>"How is everything?" Christian asked, picking into the casserole piled onto his own plate.<p>

"_Molto buono, Signor!"_ applauded Yako, through her usual level of enthusiasm.

His face lit up. _"Ah...__parla italiano__, Signorina?"_

"_Parlo poco italiano."_

"_Figo!"_

"_Grazie."_

He switched back to her native language mid-conversation. "Tell me, how did you learn Italian?"

"My mother constantly travels overseas for her career. Sometimes she likes collecting pamphlets and postcards from the countries she's been to. She enjoyed Europe a lot. I just picked up on some phrases that way."

"It's interesting you should say that. My older sister has lived in Rome for the past six years. I visit her twice a year if I can. It's so rich with history and charm."

"Yes, my mother told me I should go with her sometime. She said Italy is very beautiful."

"Why haven't you tried going?"

"Because I feel like Japan has always needed me, needed the business." Yako explained while accepting the fresh cup of tea he held out for her now. "Plus, with Neuro here, it's impossible to find the time to travel long distances on my own."

"You know...I'm sorry in advance for this accusation, but based on how you generally talk about him, he seems very dependent on you."

Dependent?

Yako would have never pegged Neuro for being a dependent figure. He could be a little childish on occasion and was prone to throwing horrid tantrums when he didn't get his way, despite his high-ranked intellect. Yet, the term _dependent_ sounded rather...intense when it came to labeling the demon.

And to be _dependent_ on solely _her_ sounded stranger.

However, at a slightly new angle, it started to make some sense. Neuro needed her. That had been established repeatedly. As a young girl, she had even believed they were drawn to each other beyond actual reasoning.

This caused her to reflect deeper on whether she was as dependent on him?

She remembered she _had_ been. For a long time.

With missing weeks of school at a time, her father death, and her mother's longstanding absence, Neuro became the only one she'd see on a full daily basis. Became her main source of live interaction, her closest company. And became the only one she could really rely on to remain present in her life.

And what of him now?

She still loved him as if he was family, even if that sliver of love in her was wasted.

But it...didn't quite feel the same; specifically when Christian was beginning to balance out her social needs...

"He has a harder time getting along with people," she settled on improvising nonetheless, "I help him adapt."

He paused at this momentarily. Yako in return became concerned she had said the wrong thing.

"...Ne, Yako-chan?"

Appreciatively, his voice was as merry as before.

"Yes, Christian-san?"

"_Cena domani, anche?" _he requested.

She bowed her head to him happily. _"Sỉ, domani."_

* * *

><p>After the table had been cleared off and the dishes had been washed, dried, and stacked away, Yako and Christian compromised on a movie to watch.<p>

Sitting near a companion like this on a sofa, lounging around without many cares, reminded Yako of the earlier summer days she used to spend doing this with Kanae.

Yako was definitely having a splendid night.

Once the movie was almost over, she instinctively glanced over only to find Christian already fast asleep, his head cocked to the side. It must have been from all the commotion lately. His position on the force had to be one of the most stressful, after all.

She gingerly reached out and ran her fingers lightly over his top hairline.

He was so quite. Yako's stomach churned pleasantly from the innocent touch.

He looked oddly serene and wonderful beneath the blue and green lighting of the television.

And before she hardly could pull her act together, her eyes closed and she sank into his warmth.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the office, bright green eyes of the demon propped up against the ceiling's surface, remained opened.<p> 


	17. Dearest

_Sicks was standing proudly over mother's bloodstained, lifeless body, grinning with madness... _

_Godai's body appeared beside hers, then Higuchi's body. She could see herself chained to the wall, screaming, crying, praying. And no matter how much she struggled, she couldn't move, she couldn't reach them. _

_She couldn't reach them..._

* * *

><p><em>Kanae gazed ahead. She was wearing a formal yukata, waiting in field of tall swaying grass, calm and lovely. <em>

_She turned to face her with a sad smile... _

_She was speaking, but her words were put on mute. And then, as she went to embrace her best friend out of fear and confusion, Kanae faded from her sight, wilting away from her hold in the form of one hundred blue butterflies, fluttering high...leaving her behind as the sunny skies turned dark._

_The world was in ruins. Love was gone..._

* * *

><p><em>Neuro was leaning in the office door fame. Suit tattered, skin scarred, his hair completely fair in color, his eyes appeared tired and dulled. No sign of his demonic nature was left in him whatsoever, looking pathetically vulnerable.<em>

_She watched him spasm, his body could barely straighten itself. _

"_Human," he growled out with utter revulsion, "Look at what you've done to me!"_

* * *

><p>Yako suddenly woke, lying horizontally across the sofa with a quilt thrown over her form. Her heart was racing.<p>

Swinging her legs round, she sat up fairly quickly, trying her best to fight off the lingering fatigue.

She finally was able to register at least where she was. The main curtain hanging above the glass door had been pulled all the way over to block out the rising sun.

"Oh, good, you're awake." She heard Christian say from somewhere behind her after he entered the room. "I made more tea."

"Forgive me," she managed to choke out as she rose to her feet, bowing to him slightly. "I didn't intend to invade your privacy by spending the whole night."

He shook his head, walking towards her. "It's quite alright, Yako-can. You know that. To be frank...I don't like how it feels when I have to wake up alone each morning."

"Neither do I," she whispered.

"Does that mean you have nightmares, too?"

She swallowed hard and nodded.

"It comes with the job, I guess."

She knew his statement was nothing but true.

"But you being this morning here was relieving, Yako-can. And that's not me trying to flatter you. I mean it."

She looked up at him, smiling softly. "My father told me that having those dearest to you in the mornings, always make the nightmares feel like memories long-forgotten."

He leaned in and they shared a short tender kiss.


	18. Friends

In truth, two weeks had sailed past them.

Yako was currently accustomed to a new sturdy routine.

During the early mornings she and Christian would meet at the local teahouse to review the rescue plans and theories increasing amongst their squad.

In the afternoons until nightfall, she would go unravel a smaller mystery or two with Neuro.

Lastly, in the late evenings she continued to dine with Christian. That was the only time they would have their own privacy to tell silly childhood stories and past experiences working as detectives. They acted like two chirping birds during Springtide around each other. Christian would turn on the radio occasionally and make her dance with him; but everything between them was still mature, balanced, and humble. He was the exact picture of a perfect gentleman. Sometimes Yako slept over on his sofa like she had the first night together, sometimes not. It all depended on how much work they were forced to tackle the next day or how exhausted she was.

* * *

><p>And then—it came.<p>

The heavily-anticipated day fell upon them.

It had been shortly around noon when Yako received the call from the Chief.

Everything was ready.

Godai actually drove to the building to pick her and Neuro up without a single protest. Even he was silenced by a certain air of concern. His features were completely smoothed out for once and were surprisingly passive.

None of them had said anything the entire ride to the given destination.

Yako, observing Godai's profile, wanted desperately to tell him everything would be alright! It wasn't like he was personally delivering her to her own execution. They'd done this before. Although she also knew her words would've been empty, voided, if she had shared them.

For it was no promise.

* * *

><p>The selected team members were staked out at the bottom of sandy hill of the building's industrial yard.<p>

Four squad cars were parked in a neat little row beyond the dirt mounds.

And there was an unmistakable figure wearing a worn-out green windbreaker, sitting inside the back of an open police van across the way.

"Ne, Higuchi-san!" Yako hurried over to her friend's station straightway. "I didn't know you were called in for this operation."

Higuchi tore his eyes away from the screen and pulled off his bulking headset in order to offer her a little smile at her. "Oh yeah, Katsuragi, I was expecting you. I know our division usually doesn't work in this area, but they required a strong lead behind the technology."

"In that case, I'm glad it's you."

"Come in for a bit." he chuckled. "I need to make sure you're wired properly."

He helped her into the van and further explained his responsibilities behind the computer systems. He also said Partner Officer Wilkins was already set and was being sized for a bullet-protection vest on the other side of the camp now.

"Thanks for your help. I'll should find him now."

"Stay alive, Katsuragi."


	19. Inward Bound

Yako had just walked up beside Christian chatting with the Chief, when a padded black object was launched right into her face.

She staggered as the two men nearby looked at her confused. "Where did that come from?"

She shook out what happened to be another vest like the one beaneath Christian's coat. Slipping it on, she peered at the spot behind her. "Neuro, please, manners!"

The demon there just gave her that stupid blank, empty smile.

Huffing, she apologized to everyone for the slight interruption.

"Anyways," the Chief resolved, "...once you two are inside, activate your wires and the microphones will pick up everything that's happening. The rest of us will circle the perimeter of the building, and we will be armed."

Yako nodded and turned away, following Christian's steady lead up to the side entrance.

They later stood shoulder to shoulder for a minute, staring at the rusted steel doors. Just staring, calculating.

"Alright...this is it." Christian stated under his breath.

And his hand discreetly reached over to briefly clutch hers hanging stiffly between them.

* * *

><p>After Yako and the officer moved in, giving the final signal, Higuchi swiveled around in his stool, inspecting the second detective who was standing right outside of the van's opening with his arms crossed. "So Neuro, tell me, are you a bit nervous for Yako-chan?"<p>

The demon regarded the boy with a probing tone. "Should I be?"

"I understand this was her choice—but that doesn't mean you should cut yourself from the possible consequences."

"What is your point to all this precisely?"

"Regret finds everyone, Neuro. Sooner or later...regret will always catch up to those who don't even believe in it, no matter how strong you may be to begin with. What will become of you if you lose her in this mess? Are you really going stand by if something goes wrong...? By now, acting as partners, aren't you two supposed to be responsible for each other's security?"

"And, what makes you think I'm letting her go that easily?"

* * *

><p><strong>I promise, my kind followers, this will pick up! I do have more interesting chapters in the making. It's just a matter of getting there.<strong>


	20. Sakamoto

**Thanks AGAIN to all those readers out there who have been patient with me, and to those who recently reviewed and Favorited! It's an honor. Love you all.**

* * *

><p>When Yako and Christian re-closed the doors behind them, they felt how humid warehouse's interior was.<p>

Christian went over to gather up the briefcase that was put under the nearby window secretly for them. He clicked it opened with his thumbs to count numerous stacks of false paper yen stuffed inside it, along with a long-haired black wig.

"I believe this is for you." He passed her the wig and slammed the case with another grunt, bringing it down to his hip. "If anyone asks—this is the money the banker needed to order for them."

Yako nodded determinedly, adjusting her piece of disguise over her curls. When she finished, the long dark tresses cascaded down her back. She regularly preferred the change her hair went through when Akane-chan was attached to her—then again, working closer to a large crowd of humans for this long had actually prevented Neuro from using his powers often. She didn't want to be in the center of attention for all the wrong reasons. And she definitely could not afford to stand out now. Not today.

"Alright, good, let's move this along. And remember, don't look too sweet."

"Don't worry, I won't," she promised.

* * *

><p>One of the armed conspiracy members standing guard at the end of the endless corridor, was waiting for them. He seemed highly unpleased to see them walking up to his door. "Who are <em>you?<em> Where is Noboru Takahiro, and that brother his brother?"

"We're backup." Christian explained. "Takahiro-san thinks he had the police force trialing them the past few days. He contacted us to come instead. We need to speak to whoever's in charge."

The gun in the criminals hand rose dangerously, its doubled-barrels poking at the lower part of Christian's stomach. "Is that so...? Why don't I believe you?"

"We have the money." Yako added firmly (almost meanly), and motioned to the briefcase they brought. "See?"

Christian shot her a glance of warning to keep silent, though nevertheless, her words did the very rick.

The guard calmed himself by stepping aside to grant them access, "Oh, well...they're all in here. Do it quick and get out, okay?"

...Apparently the man's personal greed outweighed his better judgment in their true character.

Yako and Christian made their pledges to him before they entered the main area of the warehouse.

In the middle of the room, sat the banker uneasy and quivering, fully strapped into an old wooden desk chair. Two additional men handling weapons stood watch on each side of him. And four more men had been planted at each corner..._they_ were probably just allowed to be there for dramatic effects. Decoys. Pawns.

The last man she saw though, was wearing a casual work-suit and a smug expression. He strolled around in a slow jaded circle. Yako sensed straightaway he must have been the leader.

"_Sakamoto,"_ whispered Christian, very faintly out of the corner of his mouth as they moved closer. This was to confirm that the man _was_ in charge of the entire scandal. "_There'd been bad rumors about this thug at the station lately_."

Sakamoto had also been the one who paused suddenly, looked up from the grease and trash covering the floor, and addressed them rather coldly. "Who are you?!"

Again, Christian lifted the briefcase to their eye-level for emphasis, saying, "We have your prize."

"All of it?" Sakamoto's brow rose in catlike manner.

"Yes sir, all of it."

"Hmph." The leader touched his chin thoughtfully and pointed to the dead conveyor belt beside him. "Come slowly, and lay the bag here."

Triggers clicked around them warningly; a testament of their struggle for maintaining authority in the matter. Christian knew the goal was use the money as the banker's ticket to freedom first, but he obeyed the command with a blunt reply, "Alright, here ya are." A little charismatic smile formed across his face. "Now, let us make this day painless as possible, right? Untie the man and we'll all have a good night's rest. He'll do you no good now...and if he tells anyone, I'll take care of it personally, sir. It's not worth having a body like his on your hands, not when you have the case. Look at him...I bet he's too senile to even walk! Who's going to take him seriously out there, anyhow?"

"Yes, he's rather a sad one isn't he? Though I don't really know who two are. I can tell that _you're_ not from here. Besides that...I gotta make sure you and your whore came alone today...and I think I _would_ remember hiring _her._" Sakamoto returned him the amused expression, cocking his head to Yako.

Yako frowned. She immediately figured Sakamoto was testing their limits. If by any chance he managed to get either of them riled up or upset, then obviously his trust couldn't be earned.

However, Christian let his smile to spread wider, taking in the leader's remark with little annoyance. "Sir, we all are here on strict business, right? We came to do what you say and just leave. No alibies, no excuses. I have lots to do today after this, if you know what I mean?"

"You apparently play by all the rules in the game. That's what I like to see." Sakamoto chuckled. He praised Christian this time, which was a much better sign than before. It meant his guard was dropping. They all silently watched him open the briefcase finally, flipping through the money with an ugly satisfied gleam set in his eyes. "...I suppose it _is_ the hour for us to go separate ways, men. The nice old banker may be dismissed."

The gunman to the left side, nodded, went up to the banker's chair, and cut the bonds loose with a blade he had tucked away on the inside of his boot.

Sighing, Yako made for the banker afterwards to give him instructions, "Don't look back, just walk."

He peered more closely at her features beyond his thick glasses when his clammy hand clasped around hers momentarily in order to stable himself. _"Oh my, I—I know your face."_ he wheezed out unexpectedly with excitement and relief. _"You're—"_

"No. Please, keep that to yourself," she hissed back hastily, afraid that he'd cause a scene. She simply placed her arm around his shoulders to begin guiding him away steadily, yet quickly. "Come."

"Good day, gentlemen." Christian concluded their whole transaction by bowing to Sakamoto, who stared at them and then grinned tightly, teeth showing, as if to wish them a _Happy days!_

Butterflies filled her system. They were done!

It all happened under an hour. Yako was ready to be outside in the sunlight again...to be with Christian, and Higuchi, and yes, even with Neu...

And the three of them had hardly taking eleven steps forward, when Yako heard:

"_Watch it; they're aiming to shoot from above!"_

Everyone paused. Yako had to stop herself from actually lifting her head to see what the hidden cameras had caught onto that they didn't. How many pawns did Sakamoto have up on the lifts, anyways?

_"Bzzt...Squad Arms, move in! Now!"_

The pitchy static-laced voices of the tech people sitting in Higuchi's van had came through awkwardly loud and very clear somewhere withing the folds of her blouse.

"Ne, wait a minute!" Sakamoto shouted then, "What is that?!"

"Police!" another guard yelled from the high landing. "It's a plot!"

In the meantime, Yako, with the banker, had been seized from behind by a random guard, ultimately ripping her shirt collar down enough to reveal a loose part of her microphone. It must have accidently broke somehow when Neuro threw the vest at her earlier. Her wig went askew as well and it rolled off.

Most of the men let out sounds of sheer anger. _"A wire, boss! The whore has a wire! __I know her, too! It's that one detective-girl!"_

Christian suddenly jumped in to her rescue, lunging the captor towards the cement blocks with some slick self-defense technique, his face looking livid and terrified. "Get down, dammit!"

That was definitely their cue for: run for it_._

"_Get back here! Do as I say!"_

One gun, or in all likelihood two or three guns, were just fired their way once they broke into a full sprint. Bullets pinged and ricocheted off the copper-tin tanks they ran around and used for cover.

Christian tugged his pistil out presently, also inching up to the curved edge to get a peek at the enemy. He kicked at the grime under their shoes in immense frustration. They were so close! So close! The plan was working! "We'll just have to just go for the door with our luck. The Squad Arms will be filing in from that direction! Just stay behind me."

"Agreed," said Yako.

She prepared her body to leap into the action again from the crouching position Christian had just forced her into. The banker followed suit, still not uttering a word. But when Christian gave the last command to escape, he sprang up with them, and within seconds slipped over a pool of dark liquid, tumbled forward, falling under Yako's footing...

Luck was not wanting to be kind to them in all this chaos.

Six Squad Arms members burst from the nearest hallway, taking their turns to fire into the room...

Yako shrieked out _"Christian!"_ as she slid down right beside another strange layer of dark liquid too. In a mild daze, she rubbed her wet fingertips together and smelled them wondering what it had to be. "...Oh...no."

Gasoline.

_It'd been leaking all this time._

Christian was just turning back for her and the banker, although he could barely dodge the next round of sparking bullets (now being aimed by either side) while doing so.

And regrettably, one of the ammunitions achieved soaring straight through the middle tank...

A hint of rusty oil and exhaust filled the air then—and before anybody found time to react—the factory room was lost in a deafening wave of blinding auburn light.

* * *

><p><strong>This single chapter alone is the leading reason why I haven't updated the story until now...and all the while I've been finishing the future chapters almost effortlessly. <strong>

**It was very hard to find the inspiration and rhythm to just power through this one. It's somewhat on the weak side, I know. Sorry.**


	21. Red and Blue

"_Eruption! I repeat, an eruption has occurred!"_ Higuchi's tech-mate cited, fully alarmed into his mouthpiece after the earth shook underneath them from the impact radiating down the hill. _"More backup is required. Alert the medics immediately!"_

Neuro reacted swiftly himself, running away from the hideout, out of sight, and headed straight towards the disaster area.

Higuchi shook his hair out of his face and revolved his stool around, feeling another sly gust of wind engulf their van. "What the hells? Ne, Neuro? Neuro, where did you go?!"

* * *

><p>A surge of pure heat rushed over her body and into her lungs once she registered what was happening. Her throat burned. Her head throbbed. Shoving what may have been a large, tattered slate of copper off of her, Yako quickly rolled over on her hands and knees to ease that coughing fit that soon followed.<p>

Her surroundings started to blend into one gigantic blurry scene. With the scattered flames, all the black smoke and ash drifting everywhere, it was tricky for her watering eyes to distinguish what was the left of the building, and what were its fallen remains began.

_Get up_, she managed to process in the back of her mind,_ stand up and move_. _You can move! Don't stop now!_

Rather fortunately, Yako did regain her balance after her second try, and she wiped at the patches of soot and sweat on her face. She rotated herself around shakily, over and again, searching for a person. Any _living_ person.

And when she spotted some movement not that far ahead...she focused hard, witnessing a bleeding Sakamoto raise his arm, forcefully aiming his handgun directly at _Christian._

She called for him, telling him to act, to do something other than just stand there frozen in place. But since her penetrating heartbeat blocked out her hearing, she wasn't sure if either he was listening or if her croaking-and-cough-infested-voice could even reach his ears.

Christian's mouth was moving. His empty hands were held up in a composed manner. He was most likely persuading Sakamoto to rethink his choices.

Although the weapon was not yet lowered.

And then—

Everything within the next minute seemed to play out in slow motion:

_She started sprinting towards them on sheer impulse. What she was going to do when she got there—well, she didn't really have a sure idea on how to cease a fired bullet._

_At that point, Christian's head turned to her momentarily, and his bright green eyes were practically telling her farewell already._

_It couldn't happen! It couldn't happen! __She couldn't lose him like this, not in this mess. They could still win the fight. She would save him. She needed to protect his honor, because she knew if their places were reversed, he'd be doing the same thing for her right now._

_Preparing herself for death in little time was indeed a strange and wild sensation. Emotions flared down deep. Her life flashed in front her mind, like an hours-long film played within milliseconds, and she was pushing...forcing herself straight into the crossfire, the very midpoint between Sakamoto and Christian._

_Christian noticeably had guessed what she indented, for he leaped towards her, trying to block her path as well. And sometime during tall he turmoil, his strong hands soon gripped her forearms tightly—when the soul-piercing boom of the shot echoed off the piles of wreckage._

...She released a low, shuddering breath as her jaw dropped and set.

Christian's body trembled against hers before her collapsed to the ground again.

Yako felt the front of her blouse grow warm and wet as a familiar _red_ substance gradually pooled around them. The aftermath of the assault was not clear. She sank to her knees, touching Christian's dirty hair, dismayed, thankful. Hopeful.

A scratchy scream flowed out somewhere behind her just then—it was Sakamoto screaming—and there was a definite _crack!_—like a major bone in his body was sapping in half, and his body was also tossed aside.

Sleep was coming now, and was coming fast. Her pale lids were shutting against her will. She was titling sideways...tilting...tilting...

And a blue apparition encircled her form the very moment she went unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so, a few readers have wondered if these events follow the Anime or manga—and my plot is <strong>_**Post-manga**_**. It states this in the story summery—although from time to time, I may allow some Anime elements to overlap, but it's not much.**

**And a few other supporters have asked me why each chapter is so short? Well—firstly, the first chapter used to be a **_**drabble**_** standing by itself...and then later, I decided to add on to it. Therefore, it made more sense personally to me, to write the chapters all in drabble-ish form, just to keep the entire structure of the storyline constant. ****Plus, I will not lie and say that I despise writing long chapters for my fanfics, even though I still love to read others. Usually one-shots and drabbles take a lot of the pressure off when I simply do not have the time to lengthen it. **

**I hope this response clarifies things for you curious readers :) Thanks.**


	22. Hospital

Yako woke to the steady beeping sound alongside her.

She inhaled and breathed out, sensing her body was still undergoing a greatly measured healing process by the way it ached and flinched. Eventually, her heavy eyes fluttered open to view the plain white ceiling of a hospital wing.

She had been tucked in so neatly and carefully under the thin wool sheets of her cot.

Reaching to massage her rock-filled head which was now pulsing again, she sat up straight and half-expected someone would be sitting in the nearby chair waiting for her to come to. But her suite was incredibly empty.

All she had to look at now, was the signal glass vase with a tall white flower standing inside it. She recognized Aya's signature printed on the notecard tucked into the black ribbon tied around its middle. And judging by the mossy color of the water, her gift was sent some time ago, _at least _a couple days or so.

Yako heaved in another strong breath before she urged her tired limbs to let her slide out from the covers.

The pale gown she was dressed in currently brushed against her knees as she stepped into the hallway, calling for assistance. The clock hanging above her stated it was _6:07_ in the evening.

"Ah, Miss Detective," a nurse appeared from around the corner shortly ahead of her. "Thank goodness you're finally awake!"

Yako bowed slightly in acknowledgement. "Can you tell me how long I have been here, nurse?"

"Two days and a half, Miss Detective. The doctor claimed you woke up once before now, trying to speak and ask questions, but you still weren't exactly aware of your surroundings and you passed out again for a long time. Tragic, it was. You did have a few guests from your old school come in and check on you though!"

"Oh...okay, thanks." Yako said softly, then she glanced to her left and to her right. "Say, do you where can I find Officer Wilkins? He was my work partner. I assume he's here, too somewhere?"

The nurse almost seemed startled by this point and became a bit befuddled by Yako's reply. "Uh, Miss Detective...Officer Wilkins' body has already been shipped back to America for the burial ceremony. You were told this the morning after you were brought here. I was there."

Yako stared—suddenly growing too frightened to even blink, for if she did, all her faith would be completely lost.

Had she hear the nurse correctly?

_Body. Burial._

Using both of those words in the same sentence could've only meant that...

Christian...was killed in action.

The shot killed him after all.

How could she not _remember_ this? Had the impact of the news become too troubling for her mind to hold onto?

A dark, unpleasant feeling began to rise from the pit of her stomach, up her throat.

And before Yako could even help herself, she was vomiting the little amount of fluid she had left within her over the spot of the floor between the two of them. Her legs buckled.

The nurse gasped, instantly dropped her clipboard caught her by the shoulders. "Oh, poor dear! Miss Detective, come on, let's g-get you back to your room, shall we?"

"I...I need to make a phone call." Yako now was choking on hot fresh tears as the nurse kindly herded her back towards the cot again. "I need to speak to the Chief of...Police. I have to call the Chief."

"Of course, Miss Detective, of course, yes. But pull your sorts back together first, alright? Rest, please. I'll fetch you some cold water."

Yako stopped her from turning away so soon. "Wait, one more question—"

"Miss Detective?"

"Tell me h-how I got out of there. I mean...how did I get _here?"_

"Mister Nougami, Miss Detective, that's how. He's the one who carried you in." The nurse spoke these words as if they would possess the power to console her whole messy tangle of worries. "Now, lay here a bit longer? We were hoping you'd feel better and be able to leave by the morning."

Yako obeyed her wishes, suppressed another vicious sob, and reclined back upon the pillow until she felt herself reluctantly drifting into darkness once more.

Apparently her body, and her mind, had conflicting plans.


	23. Overseas

When she arrived at the office in what, felt like centuries, the following afternoon...Neuro had greeted her from the bookshelf platform with a surprisingly passive mood. "Oh good, Yako, you're finally out of that dreadful boring place that highly smells of human innards and toxic cleaning solutions."

"Neuro, I just came here to request a little time off...to attend Christian's funeral service." she clarified straightaway. "I think I deserve the right to pay him my last respects. I called the Chief by now and he told me the ceremony is going to be this weekend over in America, and I was hoping to catch the next flight out in three hours. Consider it as my annual leave from work."

Godai who was currently lounging in the corner, merely sharpening the edge of his switchblade over the surface of an empty beer can, watched his two companions soundlessly. Technically human to human, he personally could tell Yako was facing the first stages of remorse already and he inevitably sided with her decision. She did deserve that much after everything...else.

The monster, however, didn't show any sign that he cared any more than he usually did. Yet, in moments he still settled on, "...I suppose traveling to America would still be part of your duty to all of this. I know I've always told you that one should indeed see every job through to its end. So be it."

She looked back at him in mild amazement. "That's gracious of you, Neuro. Thank you."

"Just go already," he replied with a smug smile, turning back around to open one of the books which stood out further than the rest. Not looking up from the text, he also threw in, "And get back as soon as when you are able. Puzzles will always be on the rise, even after pity rescue missions that happen to fall to bloody shreds."

Even though Yako knew his typical sweet-then-sour remark was rather cheeky and disrespectful for the situation at hand...she didn't have the energy whatsoever to be that angry towards him. "Fine, whatever, I'll see you later." She simply walked away from him, re-shutting the office door on her way out. (That in itself, was definitely becoming a tedious habit of hers lately.)

"On the way to the airport, I go."

* * *

><p>Godai essentially wanted to scold Neuro for his rudeness afterwards, but figuring it'd probably be futile to do so anyways, he swallowed down the lump of screams, and stood from his creaking wheeling-chair instead. "I don't have to be here for you. I'm outta here, too."<p>

His hand had just barely touched the door's handle when he heard the demon beckon him, his voice low and stable. "Wait a minute, dog."

A knot formed in Godai's gut, dreading what was coming next. This guy was like a power switch! On and off, light to dark, harmless to ominous. Just like that! "What is it?" he bit out.

"Go with her overseas."

"_Whhhaaaaat?!"_ Godai whirled around intensely, flashing Neuro an expression that was both scornful and inquiring. _"Are you fricking kidding me?! I don't wa—"_

"Don't worry about the cost. I am willing to become your temporary sponsor—Akane—please go online and purchase a round-trip plane ticket for Mister Godai with the funds Sensei created so he may accompany her to the officer's funeral."

The braid now reattached to the wall as of late, instantly jolted from sleep. Finally. She had _something_ to do! After getting used to being kept on Yako's actual person for the past four years or so, staying in the office during the mission had become _incredibly_ _boring_ for her.

Godai in the meantime couldn't believe what he was hearing. His _boss_ was not, whatsoever, the type of person to preform random acts of kindness without a serious price. He advanced on Neuro with narrowed, prying eyes. "What's with you lately?"

The demon mirrored the critical glare. "Explain."

Godai threw his arms up. "Man, I'm not blind! You're acting _weirder_ than normal..._weird_ even for _you._ After she was put in the hospital, you just sat in here quietly, doing that _weird_ meditating shit of yours the _entire_ time! What exactly are you up to, now?"

Perhaps with this, Godai was getting his point across. He wasn't even sure if he should bring up the fact that he also had seen the desk lamp still on from the sidewalk sometimes, whenever he walked past the building after his shifts very late at night. Hell, by then, he may have had a drink or two, but there definitely _had_ been more than _one_ shadow moving around inside here! The monster was not always alone anymore. And it looked _spooky._

"As if a dog like you could notice a change in detail." Neuro drawled out, his upper lips curling into a small sneer.

"_Why_ do you want me to gone then, eh?"

"I have my reasons, and none of those reasons concern you."

A pause of silence ensued.

When the printer beeped, Neuro pulled on the receipt papers projecting out of its tray and then slapped them into Godai's ribs. "Here. This is all the information you need. And I recall you still have a passport from your criminal days, so no more excuses."

Godai skimmed them over quickly and glanced back up at Neuro, sighing, and awkwardly scratched the back of his ear. "You know...if you just wanted me to look out for the kid while she's there, all you had to do was say so."

Once again, the demon coldly dismissed him, waving him out. "That's not really the point. Now pack up and _do not_ miss the flight. Understood?"


	24. Here and There, Now and Then

As usual, the airport was busy at this time of the day—well, as busy as any international airport would be. Travelers, home comers, foreigners, and exchange students all alike crowded the lanes. Yako with her book bag hanging from her shoulder, took her place in line, holding a bottle of water in one hand and her passport in the other. Once she was checked in and was cleared through, she settled in at her gate, almost zoning out.

Though within minutes, she heard a very distinct, "Ne, Yako-chan..."

She looked up and saw Kanae standing there, hand curled over the raised handle of her rolling carryon bag.

Uncertain what to think at first, Yako assumed she should ask anyhow. "Kanae-chan, where are you going?"

"With you, of course." Kanae said as if nothing else mattered to her then.

"Why?"

"When I heard what happened...I figured you were going to need a friend, Yako. And sure, sometimes, I suppose there is a day or a place to be alone, but this isn't it."

Yako blinked, and she just couldn't help herself—she rose from the bench to throw her arms around her friend tightly, trying her best not to tear up in public. They received a few critical stares from bystanders, but Yako disregarded them. For now, she couldn't bring herself to care about proper manners.

She pulled away moments later, smiling meekly. "That's sweet of you, Kanae-chan."

"It's fine, really. I'm sure you'd do the same for me if I needed it."

* * *

><p>A female attendant eventually announced over the intercom that their plane was ready to board its passengers.<p>

Yako and Kanae collected their bags instantly and aimed for the Jetway.

"_Hey, kid, wait up!" _

The rugged shout came from nowhere, gaining even more attention than before. The girls turned together in surprise, watching Yako's comrade bound his way up to them as well. His sports duffle nearly dragged behind his feet.

"Godai, why are _you_ here?" Yako mused. "...Oh, Kanae-chan, you remember my associate, Godai, right?"

Kanae nodded. "A little." Yako had once told her this man became a older-brotherly figure to her.

"He made me come." Godai growled. "He was pretty set on getting me out of the building, too."

It didn't take long at all for Yako's level of confusion to match his. "Neuro was?"

Godai showed her the paperwork which was printed out for him earlier on. "He bought me a round-ticket with the small business account we set up and everything."

"Why would he want you to leave in the first place? He usually finds whatever excuse he can to keep us working there for as long as possible..."

"Well, that's actually the main reason why I agreed to catch this flight." Godai glanced over his shoulder suspiciously as if he anticipated Neuro to be there in person, eavesdropping and waiting to strike him down. But he wasn't anywhere to be seen. "...Look, kid, I think you should know that he's been acting..._strange_ behind the scenes for a while. I started to notice it more and more when I was stuck in the room alone with him a lot...during the nights you were working late at the officer's house."

Kanae's quirked her brow, curiously joining in on the conversation. "Granted I don't know your boss that well...but acting strange in what way?"

"He's more moody. You know, all sulky and shit. He almost seems worn-out about something, like he's about to snap any day now. And get this...I think he's been seeing other people after we do leave—"

"That's enough, you two." Yako pitched in sharply. "I don't want to talk about Neuro today."

"Ne, I know you hate him and all, but he's seriously—"

Yako rolled her eyes, cutting Godai off again. "I do not _hate_ Neuro. Even though he can easily irritate me, there's a difference. I know I can still count on him. But I also know that the love I do have for him doesn't get me anywhere with him—only my intellect does. Now drop it, please? This trip is about Christian and nothing else."

Both of them caught how Yako's features became overwhelmed by a mass of guilt just then...so they laid the subject of Neuro to rest and stepped forward into the Jetway.

* * *

><p>Neuro reclined over the sofa again. By now Yako and Godai must've been an hour into their flight already. That's all he could really think about.<p>

Meanwhile, his fellow demon shifted impatiently across from him clicking their tongue. "Well?"

Neuro huffed. "I am _not_ leaving, you halfwit. How many times shall I have to say it?"

"Sire, why risk staying Topside in your dire state?"

"Because I believe I may have found _it…,"_ Neuro nipped at Zera in order to give his statement a greater sense of importance, "...the Ultimate Mystery."

And he allowed Zera some time to process this for a moment, before the pouting demon came to an unsettling conclusion. "Wait...her? You mean the girl? You honestly think it's in your_ human_, now?"

"Yes," stated Neuro. "I have suspected this for the last month or so, and I finally received my shortly before her officer was killed. I think that I caught a small taste of it."

"...Have you told her this, Sire?" asked Zera after a slight pause, instinctively drawing closer to him.

"Not yet, and don't even try poking your claws into my business!" Neuro growled back, as he shot up, seizing Zera by the neck. He didn't approve of this demon getting more interested Yako more than necessary, too. "She needs to recover her strength and her mind before we speak of anymore of this. When she comes home, I want you nowhere her until I say otherwise."

Zera chocked under the force of Neuro's steely grip, squawked, and backed up into place, nearly falling over. "I'm getting another feeling your human isn't even aware about your whole _other_ issue you've been facing lately either, is she...?"

And from what Zera had been detecting during their chain of secretive meetings this year—Neuro was showing the correct side-effects for it: the lack of playfulness, continual mood swings, severe separation anxiety, unavoidable growing aggression, _and_ territorial behavior over those who are most valued in his social circles.

Neuro's diagnosis was definitely positive.

"Stop being so ridiculous. _That_ particular issue is _not_ her concern, it's mine." The line separating his private business and Yako's was becoming ever more blurred as it was. "I'll deal with it in _my_ own way. Now go, I'm tired."

Zera was obedient as always, but still didn't appear that convinced. "...Alright, but remember, Neuro-sama—I'm not alone in this. Many other demons share my opinion. And it just may catch up with you sooner than you want it to."

_You cannot do this in your own way. No living creature can...it is the same for all. Our nature wins every time._


	25. Ceremony

The weather on the day of the dreaded ceremony was a contradiction. It was a warm and clear, sunny afternoon in Maryland.

To a degree, Yako took this personally. Couldn't it be raining instead? Or cloudy? Or even a little bit windy? Why would nature be in the mood to celebrate another death of a kind officer?

It was storming the day her father was declared dead. That was more appropriate.

Though at least having Kanae rooming her in the hotel and with Godai checked into the suite across the hall, somehow Yako was able to overlook these thoughts for a while.

Currently, she studied her reflection in the elongated mirror. Her hands slowly smoothed out her sweet, lace-trimmed black dress she recently bought for the occasion, and she left her curls down today. Christian said he thought it was pretty that way.

She turned when Kanae walked out of the restroom in her blouse and black skirt she brought with. "So...how do you think I look by America's standards?"

"Don't worry, Yako-chan, you look charming."

"Thanks." Yako said. "Let's go out and see if Godai-san is ready to leave now. We still have to catch a taxi to take over there."

* * *

><p>After the uniformed Veterans played The Taps Song on the bagpipes, and the gunshots were fired, and the American flag was folded in a ritualistic manner for its fallen hero, Yako made her way over to the main crowd surrounding the burial site.<p>

"Excuse me?" She called out to the three figures standing in front.

Up close like this, Yako knew she wasn't mistaken. The trio had to be Christian's family. She could see a great deal of Christian in both faces of the grieving mother and father. His father had the same dusty light hair color, but Christian had his mother's eyes—wide and shimmering green. The woman, who was slightly older than herself, looked exactly like a feminine version of Christian. His elder sister from Rome.

"I am Yako," she continued gradually, bowing to them, half-struggling to find what to say to them in a time like this, and half-remembering how to say it in proper English. She studied her translation dictionary for hours, but it was slipping her mind because of the emotional impact. "I worked with Christian-san when he moved to Japan. We became close friends...and I was...very sad to lose him."

"I know you," the sister stepped forward. Her teary eyes were calm now and she held her hand up for Yako to shake. "Christian wrote about you a couple times in his letters he sent me. I'm Lila Wilkins. I was wondering if you were able to make the trip."

Yako giggled awkwardly, feeling an unwanted blush creep across her cheeks. "He wrote good things, I hope."

Lila flashed her a tender knowing smile. "He adored you."

"He will be greatly missed on my part, Lila-san."

Christian's mother suddenly joined the scene, tugging at Yako's elbow. "Hello, Yako, my name is Dottie. All of us are going out to eat at the diner down the street soon. Come with us, won't you? It would mean so much to us. And please bring your friends from home you have there, too."

Yako shook her hand as well. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>The diner buffet was eventually put to a close for their party of fourty, and yet, Yako didn't care about the free food, because she didn't desire to try much of it to start with. She hardly got through a plate of pasta. And she knew Kanae had been staring her down the whole time, silently questioning her lack of appetite while she sat across the room with Godai. But meanwhile Yako felt obligated to stick with Lila, to fill her in on the personal details about the rescue mission that may have left out originally. They also made small-talk about Christian's most memorable childhood moments and Japanese culture. Plus, Lila was rather easy to adapt to and connect with. She had a lot of her brother in her.<p>

Soon afterwards, Christian's family insisted going back to the Wilkins house in oder to hold one final toast for Christian's prior service in the Force. And even though the day was becoming too much for her to bear, Yako couldn't refuse them. She was not about to leave for the hotel in selfishness. She could tell they found that last piece of closure they craved for with having her there. Being the single person who was beside Christian during his demise gave her some kind of specail title in their hearts, put her under a courageous light in their eyes. (Whether she fully agreed with it or not.) All that really mattered, was providing the family the ability to make peace with the facts and move on.

* * *

><p>The "country styled" house was darling for a typical American family; light yellow sidings with windowpanes painted blue, a wooden perch wrapped around it and the interior was tidy and well-kept, though Yako still found it quite welcoming.<p>

Mister Wilkins had gathered up the group inside while he popped the cork to a fancy-looking liquor bottle. Beautiful glasses with long stems were passed around by Lila and Dottie next. They all raised their drinks and cheered. The chimes of crystal sounded out as the rims of their glasses kissed each other in celebration to life. And this was followed by more kind words and eventual goodbyes.

By sunset, half of the visitors had already left, and Yako took the last sip of her second drink of that evening. This bubbling drink tasted like peaches. And when she noticed that the current smaller crowd was yet engaged in more conversation she set her goblet down and quietly slipped through the doorway. She ended up in the kitchen seconds later, facing the island. Palms going flat on the granite surface, her shoulders hunched over slightly, Yako hung her head, inhaling deeply. She was reaching her limit. The toast hadn't made her sorrows fade. In fact, it yanked her out of her lingering denial. Her denial about a lot of things. Christian was gone forever and now it felt extremely real. He just vanished from her life, like Sazuza had. She convinced herself that she was alright with her father's passing, but it still haunted her. She was just realizing just how much the sight of his blood angered her. For the first time, she was angry with him for dying, too.

It was amazing how many closed curtians of the mind _one_ death could fling open all at once.

Then a familiar gruff vioce shattered Yako's minor trance of uneasiness. "Ne…your friend is outside calling the cab again, kid. These people are getting ready to head out too, it sounds like. I only caught half of it, though."

"Okay, I'll be out shortly," she muttered.

Godai remained in the archway, fists shoved into his suit pockets. "…You doing okay, kid?"

"Ah, I honestly don't know," Yako sighed, meeting his peering eyes fleetingly. She carefully moved to collaspe onto one the stools placed around the island, her back leaning against the outer edge. "...it's just strange being here, where Christian-san grew up, meeting his family...," her response waned quickly as a mild sob ecaped her. "And all the while, I'm still expecting him to walk through the d-door...I'm just so sick of feeling this way!"

She soon felt a soft pressure across her shoulders.

Godai had sunk onto the stool next to hers, casually tossed his arm around her, looked out the window, not saying anything else.

Yako noted to herself that the basic gesture was the closest thing to any sort of sentimental embrace he ever gave her, and she personally couldn't have appreciated it more than she did in that moment.

She wiped away the new tears and she tilted further into Godai's hold.

They sat there in each other's company, wordlessly and undisturbed while Yako cried over her loss one more time—and cried over Godai's relatable losses as well—for another ten minutes or so until Yako was able to compose herself a little longer, and they stalked out to locate Kanae.

Thankfully, Lila knew better to drag out their own farewell. She kept everything sweet and simple by giving Yako a hug and a small pink _thank you_ card with her address in Rome and phone number written in it. "Please keep in touch, Yako."

Yako nodded likewise. "Promise."

* * *

><p>The weekend was over; and days later, back at her apartment, Yako slept all through the following Monday.<p>

Yako wasted away Tuesday.

Yako couldn't sleep at all Wednesday. She envisioned the future, contemplated over some things.

Yako must have forgotten Thursday entirely.

It wasn't until that Friday, when Neuro was finished with her pulling a so-called "annual leave" and wouldn't tolerate his suppressed hunger for her any longer.

Besides, from experience, there was only so much time in which Neuro could count Godai as a (decent) replacement while waiting for Yako's return.

The dog's phone rang loudly then, cutting through the shroud of silence presently hanging between them.

Godai yawned, and flipped it open. "Yeah, Detective Yako's Agency?"

Neuro listened in curiosity to Godai's end of the brief conversation.

"Oh, it's you." he said. "What's up?"

He paused.

"Yes, she's still out of the office. Why—"

He was evidently cut off by the caller.

"So, she hasn't eaten lately?! I'm sure she's fine!"

Then Godai winced at whatever the caller was shouting now.

"Alright, alright, I get it! If I hear anything new, I'll call back!"

And he pressed the end button and snapped the phone shut, grumbling to himself, "Paranoid wench."

"Who _was_ that, Dog?" the demon requested.

"Oh..." Godai looked at him, "it was the kid's best friend—Kanae, or whatever. She's just worried about her."

"Is that all?"

"Well, apparently the kid has been missing a bunch of messages. No one's seen her up and around recently. She said that they left her food baskets at the kid's door, but none of it has been touched. You know, I—"

Neuro bolted up, and was already leaping out the window in mid-sentence.

"Hey you, w-wait a second! Why always so rude, you monster?!"


	26. Water

**The lyrics for Yako are selected from the song _Let me Fall, _by Alexz Johnson. **

**I thought _Crazy Lately_ by Everlife was also a great fit for this chapter. I was really torn between the two songs at first. So I would recommend listening to both, or either, while reading this chapter. They're both easily found on YouTube. **

**WARNING: tensions run extremely high here. **

* * *

><p>Neuro discovered her at home.<p>

She was curled in her bed, nearly hidden, enwrapped within her white and yellow-flowered sheets.

* * *

><p><em>I feel chained, chained down<br>You shoved me to the ground_

* * *

><p>Her vanity mirror had been ruined somehow—shattered—and the glistening shards scattered everywhere haven't been taken care of been yet. The clothes she had worn on the day of the mission looked yet untouched, stained with old blood. They had been thrown in a pitiful pile across the floor. It was hot and stuffy in her room, he supposed by human standards, but she hadn't bothered with her fan. The smell of her being in this small space alone, damp with sweat and salty tears, day after day was obviously accumulating.<p>

So silent and motionless, she even appeared dead herself.

"Louse?"

He sauntered directly up her edge of the bed, so Yako was forced to stare at his knees since she refused to address him altogether.

"Go away." she pleaded, pulling the cover up higher against her cheek.

"...Yako."

"Neuro, not now, please leave." Her head was spinning, and her chest ached from all the sobbing she'd done. "I don't want to talk to anyone."

"This behavior is not acceptable. Or sanitary, by the sight of things."

"It's my home."

* * *

><p><em>I can't run, I can't shout<br>Just let me out_

* * *

><p>"You are deliberately discarding work and duties to me."<p>

"Duties!" Yako scoffed. "Indeed. I don't even get paid! It's never been real work."

_"Oh?" _

Her stomach churned. She really detested that tone! It was low—demeaning, and mockingly despicable. She still didn't glance up at him though. "I owe you _nothing_."

"Stop wasting yourself away like this. It's not rational of you," he said.

"I'll do what I want. You are not in charge of me!"

"You should see yourself right now. It's pathetic and I—"

"Yes, I know!" Yako lashed out suddenly, throwing herself up in bed to kneel facing him. "I _know_, Neuro—to you, I'm weak and frail—to you, I'm inferior because I'm mortal, I'm a common deserter, I let my emotions control me! And I'm going to tell you today once and for all—get _used_ to it! I'm _never_ going to apologize to you ever again, for anything! You don't _deserve_ it!"

* * *

><p><em>So heartless, this couldn't mean less<br>Gonna push it in your face  
>I'm only human<br>And I've got something to say_

* * *

><p>Hands pressing firmly against his chest, Yako shoved him with all the might her strained body would allow her to. (The demon merely stepped back two paces.)<p>

Although, he did appear moderately more aggravated. But astoundingly enough—the more time they spent glowering, examining, measuring each other's next move—his face softened. Like he almost...almost _pitied_ seeing her this way. "Come, you need to eat."

"I'm _not_ hungry." she snarled through gritted teeth.

"You're being defiant on purpose and putting your health on the line," mirrored Neuro. "You even have circles under your eyes."

"That's because you're disrupting my sleep!"

"Come with me," he demanded again, his fingers encircling her slender wrist, and tugged on her.

The force managed to urge her body to straighten itself to maintain balance as she came off the mattress. And she just stood there in her nightshirt, twisting out of his grip. "Let me go!"

"Wash up. Now."

"Don't tell me what to do all day long! I'm tired of it! I want a normal life, Neuro!"

"You call this clutter and lack of hygiene normal?"

_"_Mourning a death of someone you cared about is _more_ _normal_, than having a _demon_ clinging to you for dear life like a _parasite_, because he can't _survive_ around humans on his own! I am not meant to be here just for your convenience forever, Neuro. I can't!"

* * *

><p><em>Let me rise, let me fall<br>Let me breathe_

_'Cause I will get back up again, if you let me fall—_

_Can you hear me?  
>Don't come near me<br>You'll just get in my way_

* * *

><p>And then, abruptly...Neuro picked her up roughly around the middle, flipping her over his right shoulder and he aimed directly for her bathroom. And he didn't stop no matter how hard she swatted at his back. <em>"Dammit, Neuro, let go of me! Put me down, you sadistic, rotten, callous, uncompassionate, impulsive overgrown sparrow!"<em>

Neuro finally complied once they were actually inside her narrow shower stall.

He dropped Yako back flat on her feet upon the cold tile and rotated himself so he could block the glass door.

Yako seethed. _"You know, for someone so clever, you can be so stupid! You have no right to always come here and throw me around like a chew toy!"_

A small part of Yako wouldn't be surprised if the commotion they were causing would alert her neighbors next door. All her shouts of frustration may give them the impression that she was in the process of being slaughtered alive.

What the hell was Neuro thinking, anyways?

Neuro ignored this, though. He hadn't tried, or hadn't cared to even reply to her chain of explicit choice words. Clearly she was too angry to register what he had in mind. He just shot her a cold look as he turned the knob closest to him.

Water burst from the steal head above and instantly poured over them and their clothes.

This time, Yako released a blood-curdling scream from the shock of being dry to becoming drenched in a matter of two seconds. Neuro struggled to suppress a wince or two now. Her range in volume was starting to hurt his sharp hearing.

_"It's cold!" _She scrambled under him arm to either to adjust the shower's temperature or turn the faucet off; but the demon didn't let her do so, stretching a hand towards the various bottles resting on the shelf.

Yako attempted to escape one last time out of pure spite, even though her efforts were of course futile.

* * *

><p><em>I'm only human<br>and there's nothing you can say!_

* * *

><p><em>"Stay. Put."<em> He growled and pushed her back into position with his free arm.

_"Has your genius finally transformed itself into madness? This isn't even how humans typically bathe, Neuro! All you are doing for me is creating a bigger mess!"_

Her favorite nightshirt was now utterly spoiled, soaked through, clasping to her skin beneath it.

He recklessly began dunking the liquids over the wet crown of her head one right after another—her shampoo, her conditioners, her body wash, wasting the entire containers without caution. They ran down her body in thick obsessive streams; and the stinging around her eyelids soon followed.

_"Don't get it in my eyes!" _Yako's shaking palms desperately smeared the mixed substance out of her vision and hair. "_Urgh, you are so unbelievable!__ What is wrong with you today?!__"_

Her usual striking ember eyes were reddened and vexed. Her shriveled fingertips clutched into rigid fists. And not to mention that she was freezing!

"You've been through worse things." he snorted at her. "Besides, mortals can still live sufficiently enough if they go blind. I'll put Godai in a harness for you and he can guide you around town."

It's always a joke. Another condescending remark.

Her present fury towards the demon skyrocketed in seconds. Yako shrieked again, and she struck him across the face.

Clenching his jaw, Neuro irritably reacted to this by spinning her in a circle so she was facing the slippery wall—with her backside against him, his arms enclosed on her, pinning her own limbs to her sides like a security belt. As if she were a psychiatric patient experiencing a fervent episode.

"I wanted to remove the stench from you."

_"It wasn't that bad!"_

"To my senses it was." He hissed in her ear, lifting her once more to place her below the pounding water.

Yako choked and coughed when it collided directly with her face. The other liquids spiraled off her kicking form, disappearing into the drain.

Then, without warning, it happened—

Yako's mental capacity had extended to its whole potential, her emotions bubbled over, suddenly falling through each other, flooding forth from a dam originating at her very core—this singular sensation that was now coursing within her veins was unlike _anything_ she had ever felt before—she felt feather light while her bones grew heavier than steel—gravity never felt so strong—and at last, it caused something inside her to snap.

Her atmosphere went white, like a white-hot fire. Pale stars hovered before her eyes once it ended as quickly as it began.

_"Okay!" _she gasped._ "Neuro, st-stop! Stop it, please! Stop, just—just STOP!"_

Thankfully, he listened.

And before Yako knew it...there was no more water, no more restraining, no more blinding rage.

Only stillness followed.

Barely aware of her surroundings by that piont, she was already stumbling her way past him, grasping for the worn-out towel she kept on a hook near the sink.

Yako simply dipped her face in the towel now bunched up in her hold, drying herself off and released a long shuttering sigh. Moments after she thought about what just happened, she wearily tossed the towl down to the floor and peered at him, jaded, and steadily. Forlorn.

He was unmoving, towering paces away, dripping with crystal-watery beads.

* * *

><p><em>Say you know who I am<br>and what I'm about;  
>then you'll understand that I feel alone,<br>that I live my own life_

* * *

><p>"Look, Neuro... I get it. I really do. I understand it's <em>very<em> difficult for you find the meaning behind emotions. Behind humanity." Yako's throat was dry and feeling extremely coarse from raising her voice earlier. It made her thirsty. "My heart has been broken over and over and _over_ again...and I've _always_ managed to mend it, though. Sure it was never the same after I lost someone, yet somehow I _always_ dealt with it. But—whenever I start to believe this career can't be hurt me any more than it already has before, it does. You're always involved with every tragedy I fall into! And there's only so much the human heart can take. Everyone has their limits, Neuro, no matter how strong they seem to begin with. If we—continue on this way—there's bound to be a day when I break down again, and that's going to be it! I won't be able to be fixed."

No response.

"And the truth is...I...I haven't been mourning Christian's death this entire time." Yako hesitated after confessing this, seemingly glowing with a shade of guilt. Granted she had shed every tear she could offer his memory...and accepted with the fact that they weren't ever meant to be. "...I know he's not going to be the one for me in the way that I had hoped for. However...the main reason I dove into this state, and why I avoided the office, is because of _you_. Not him. It's because of you and me."

No response.

"As long as you're here...nothing will change. And since I could never just stand back and watch you starve to death alone, I have always let you get in the way..."

And during her days off, Yako had finally realized exactly why her demon possessed an abandonment-phobia.

It was probably programmed into him. Neuro was a _bird_-like demon. Many species of birds stayed together for life, cohabited in pairs; many other species hatched in numbers, grew in numbers, remained in numbers.

In time, she had become his flock. To a bird, flock meant something like family. A sturdy and functional support system.

One that grew a little too one-sided these days.

* * *

><p><em>Let me rise, let me fall<br>Let me breathe_

* * *

><p>"And I'm so...so sorry it came to this. Though on some level you have to admit, our relationship is no longer purely professional, Neuro! The boundaries are lost! We've almost become too codependent on each other. Everyone else out there thinks we're fused at the hip as it is! It's not healthy for us, Neuro!"<p>

Still no response.

"...But I will endure this," she pushed on, "if you want me to. I will, I promise, we'll do things like usual. I'll sacrifice everything all over again. I will put up with the business until I'm old, grey and withered, right to my grave...but honestly deep down inside, it will never be enough for me. I will always want something more. I told you I'm not a child anymore."

No response yet from him, whatsoever.

"I still think it would _best_ if we create a sense of space. Just try it for a while," concluded Yako, gradually forcing this rant all the way up to the grand finish line. "Now...I'm not suggesting this has to be like the last time we separated...I'm also not saying you have to return to Hell permanently, or surrender the office, or that I never want to see you again. Although, I've had time to dwell on solutions for you, and for myself as well..."

* * *

><p><em>I wanna lose control, and I'm not afraid to lose it all<br>Let me break, let me crawl_

* * *

><p>Neuro didn't even seem disappointed by the end—instead he just unnervingly frozen, caught, held unbelievably static in time.<p>

"Neuro...say something. Anything, please."

He breathed in finally and spoke, "What did you have in mind?"

Her lips pulled at the corners with a delicate movement, granting him a meek, soft gratified smile...

"Interviews."

* * *

><p><em>'Cause I will get back up again, if you let me fall….<em>


	27. Peace

Following the melodramatic events of that evening, Yako explained the rest of her ideas, got her thoughts untangled, clared up her plans for him as well, and then said she was alright with him staying the night if he wanted.

Her invitation was more or less of an all-concluding peace offering. He took it.

It astonished Neuro how fast Yako happened to fall asleep so effortlessly, only minutes after they had reentered her room. She returned to bed soaked, though it wasn't as if she had the engery left over to do anything else about it.

Her ceiling was not as comfortable as the ceiling at the office, but it was better than nothing at this time.

He watched her attentively for the next hour, replaying and reanalyzing their actions from just now—all the way back to when he became Topside the second time and tracked her down inside a flying plane.

Whatever happened in the shower stall intrigued him further. He had felt something—a vibrant power surge which was physically unusual and psychologically exhilarating at the same time. He had never encountered anything like that between another inhabitant of the Underworld.

Perhaps, if Yako was truly able to manifest an inner drive so strong that it faultered his hold on her, then maybe that proved his lastest theory right.

When dawn approached later on and as the sunlight poked through thin grey clouds forming in the sky, Neuro made his choice and dissapeared from the apartment building in silence before could Yako stir awake.


	28. Anew

Yako actually felt refreshed and somewhat liberated when she stood up to dress herself for the day. Coming clean with Neuro the night prior removed that whole mess of resentment and exasperation out of her way.

She ate four helpings of her breakfast with a grin forming on her face.

And she was optimistic once more for a change, and was really looking forward to working toward her new goal. Yako was also impressed with Neuro's level of cooperation in her proposals.

Because of that, she would not take her opportunity for granted.

Things were about turn around for them, and it reminded her of early high school days.

Yako continued to smile to herself here and there all through the morning, thinking this over as she finally found the right amount of motivation to tidy up her apartment, gather any empty moving boxes she had left over, and she headed out for the office building.

* * *

><p>"So, you're in today…," Godai thought aloud as he appeared in the doorway.<p>

She gladly glanced at him while she finished stacking her own textbooks covering Abnormal Psychology inside the largest box on her desk. "Did you need something from me, Godai-san?"

"Nah." He shook his head and then came to realize something in the room was a little off. "What's with all this?" he quickly motioned to the row boxes and old case files spread out before her. "Did that monster fire you?!"

"Of course not!" she told Godai afterwards, almost on the verge of laughing at his reaction. "…I'm actually _resigning_ from detective work."

Godai hesitated. "Really, and he's letting you?"

"I'm surprised myself."

"Well, where is he right now?"

"I'm not sure, but he can't be too much longer. Maybe he's running an errand."

Godai grunted a sound that indicated he agreed with her guess, but then it didn't take long for him to zone out again.

She'd seen him wear that docile face once before...back when he had drove her and Neuro to the factory, and it was a sign when he was feeling vulnerable in her stead.

She re-grabbed his attention by asking, "Is something else bothering you?"

Shoving his fists in his pockets, his blinking eyes wandered over hers. "It'll be quiet without all your yapping 'round here."

_...Miss having you here, kid._

"I'm not leaving the city. I won't be that far away at all." Yako reassured him.

_...I'll miss you, too, Godai._

She quickly added, "Besides, it'll still take me a couple of days to pack up my things here—and my end of the bargain was to find him a good replacement."

"How are you going to that? Last time you left we had trouble with that stuff." Godai suddenly grimaced at the buried memories of that. He would _not_ in all circumstances, be forced to pull on a girly skirt ever again! He really hoped she had a craftier plan in mind.

"That's because he didn't have me there or have other people to reach out to...," Yako pointed out, now taping the cardboard lid shut. "I called Higuchi this morning on the way here and explained our situation. And he's willing to use contacts in the Force to send over any young trainee he can who's interested in these kind of things. Meanwhile, I'll be targeting top students in the schools who are looking for a little extra work at the side. They will all come up here and I'll interview them. After all, I know Neuro the most and I personally want to make sure whoever takes my role can handle the work load and...well, you know, handle _him._"

"Hmph, looks like you had thought this all out."

"I had the time."

"And you're _really_ ready to quit this job?" probed Godai.

"I'm going to apply for another job this week—for one that is less chaotic—but I do know that I belong in the Psychology field. See, Christian had been the one the one who helped me realize that I have to enjoy a career to the fullest to become truly successful it in. Some passions can burn out if they get overheated, Godai. That opened my eyes while working with him. Detective Agencies got old for me and I actually needed him to show me that. There are other ways I can serve society and connect with those who want my help."

"How?"

Yako wanted it to keep her answer a secret a little while yet; but she figured Godai wouldn't sell her out to the public before she'd actually achieved it. "I...I want to see if I could start my own Advice Column, for relationships in distress or for those who need advice to fight off their inner problems that they can't on their own."

He smirked, considering if anyone could get going in a project like that, it'd be her. She had the proper experiences to thrive from. "Sounds good."

"Thank you—uah!" She gasped after a clawed hand slid out of nowhere and planted itself over her head, squeezing firmly. She just wasn't expecting Neuro to be there so soon.

"Started packing already, have you, Yako?" he observed openly, before aiming for his chair waiting beyond Troy.

Godai also seemed startled by their phantom-like visit at first, though he knew how to mask it better with a burning scowl.

Yako let out a sigh of relief and followed her partner, leaning on the desk's red edge. "Where were you up until now?"

Neuro folded his hands. "I was in Greece."

Yako exchanged looks with Godai. Both of their expressions reflected the same questions, _Greece_? _Why_ _Europe?_

"Wait, how did you get—" no, not really the right phrase to start with, "—I mean, _why_ were you in Greece, Neuro?"

"I was looking for something over there," he returned these words straightforwardly. "I'll fill you in later." Though it became obvious he was not in the mood to talk anymore about it. Whatever _it _was, he probably didn't have the best of luck in finding it yet. "In the meantime however, how goes your search for the spare?"

"Neuro, you're not going to be able to hold onto anyone I find you if you merely refer them as the _spare_."

"When they start working here, Yako, I will expect them to prove themselves to me. And they will have to build up their name, just as you did. I will not call them my partner unless I deem it otherwise..." He paused, then moments later, his eyes went alit. "Come, as long as you are still here, I sense a little puzzle forming down the block."

Godai retracted a bit, witnessing that gleeful fanged smile expand across her demon's face as he bounded in the direction of the exit.

Yako shrugged and snatched her purse for the walk.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Thanksgiving, everyone!<strong>


	29. Cleonora

Yako was really surprised when she opened her mailbox days later.

She already had a decent-sized pile (roughly twenty pages worth) of applications from both young students and graduates alike looking to take on her job.

She hadn't planned on seeing Neuro this soon since she had her own to-do-list now—but obviously her ads had been inspiring more people than she originally anticipated, so she decided to the drop off the paperwork first.

Bounding up the staircase, Yako pushed through the door with excitement ringing in her voice. "Guess what, Neuro, we actually have some—oh," however her greeting trailed off as she noticed the demon in the office waiting for her, was the _wrong_ demon. (Now where was Neuro fleeing off to?) Her stomach involuntarily flipped with a chilling sensation. "...What are you doing here, Zera?"

* * *

><p>The supply <em>had<em> to be in close to the mountain base. Neuro could practically feel the gods' energies radiating off the rocks of Olympus as he passed it. All he really required was a mere sample of it, just a few drops should suffice.

He was so certain of it.

Neuro looked around the private courtyard he stood in now. It was not that large for a shrine, but judging by the yellow coloring of the square tiles and the abundance of vines growing across the cracked walls, it had to be quite sacred and very old, easily older than him even.

He neared the grand fountain built in the center. Neuro was not too pleased when he noticed no traces of its water lingering at the bottom. Indeed, the fountain appeared just as cracked and dry as the surrounding stockades were and most likely it hadn't been in use for decades. Perhaps centuries. Scowling, he unconsciously traced his gloved finger traced over the layer of sand.

Suddenly an-almost-too-alluring feminine voice addressed him—and even through the foreign language, the woman still sounded a little guarded and suspicious of his arrival.

So, someone dwelled here, after all...

Unfortunately however, Neuro was honestly not that familiar with Greek itself, so all he did was turn to face his accuser directly.

The maiden who had come forth from the opposite archway wore a long and flattering, charming teal-blue toga. The transparent layers at the end swayed fluidly like water around her ankles as she stepped closer. Of course being a resident of Greece, she possessed a more traditional European exterior—a heart-shaped face with fair skin a tone lighter than his, coated with smooth patches of little blue and green scales at the elbows, which glistened handsomely under the sunlight. Her stunning blue eyes stood out brilliantly from her auburn-red tresses that curled just below her waistline, threaded with shells and silvery beads. All in all, she was certainly what mortals of this land would consider incredibly beautiful.

But even if she did look magnificent, Neuro had not missed the fact that her nails were actually longer than average—that they were more like _claws_—and he could see now that her bare toes were perfectly _webbed_. The creature also smelled heavily of wild lilies and fresh rain-washed forestland.

Neuro then supposed she was precisely what he needed to obtain what he wanted. She was its guardian.

She spoke up again, using Greek, but this time she was apparently asking him something with a small tilt of her head. "Γιατί είστε εδώ?"

Neuro replied bluntly in Japanese, "I cannot fully understand you, Naiad."

She stalled for a moment too, before realization flickered across her face when he allowed to her to see the glow of his own eyes. _"Ah, then perhaps you would prefer to speak in the Mother Tongue?"_

Neuro gave her a dignified nod indicating that he was much more fluent in Fae: which was a natural inbred mystical language beyond any mortal's hopes of understanding. _"The name I go by here is Nougami Neuro."_

"_I am called Cleonora," _the Naiad carried on curiously. _"Tell me, what brings a dark Tengu like thee to my spring on this day...? I know your kind is small in numbers, for it has been a full century since I have laid eyes on one. This cannot be that ordinary of a visit, can it?"_

Neuro smirked, projecting his standard confident and sly manner. _"I know what you are protecting here, Naiad—and I require some of it."_

Before she could respond to him, an unexpected pair of bright shoulder-perching Fae came fluttering through the air and they stopped to hover just inches from Cleonora's ear, their insect wings beating against their miniature naked forms. They chirped on and on, eagerly gesturing at their companion in question. Personally, Neuro couldn't help himself...he had to frown at them. They were flinging their dust everywhere, in his hair, on his slacks. Pretty soon it was going to get all over his favorite pair of shoes.

Cleonora, meanwhile, swatted a hand towards them, _"Oh, hush now, the both of you. What happened to your manners? This is not the time. Away with you pocket-bell jinglers! Thou shall have to wait!" _

The two pixie-bugs looked at one another, shrugged in unison, and sped off together out of sight again. Cleonora was then free to refocus on Neuro and to sum things up. _"You are immortal yourself, are you not, Tengu? Why would you even seek what I carry in the first place?"_

"_My reason is private." _

Normally during cases, humans took that type of intimidating answer as a single to keep silent and to not question him further, but Cleonora's mind was not made to think like them exactly. It's functioning was in all probability closer to his own; and she obviously caught onto his true intensions when he said this.

"_O Poseidon, bless us all!"_ she breathed dramatically, _"Are you hoping to gather some of it for a mortal? Surely there may be consequences to that, you realize? I, too, could get punished for even considering a trade with a creature of your branch."_

"_I will take the risk."_ Neuro stressed, _"...And I shall make the trade worth your while."_

"_But I have such little of my stash left, and the rest resides away in France today. The task of guarding it was appointed to me specifically. Whatever could be your offer?"_

Neuro knew she was near-willing to bite the hook, so, he reached into the tunnel of his right sleeve momentarily and then presented Cleonora her elegant reward.

Cleonora stared intently at it—the feather he handled—was one of _his_ feathers. It was almost peacock-like, she thought to herself, for Queen Hera's divine birds had ones in similar in size and appearance. Long, soft, and ever so brightly colored...cerulean blue lined with magenta, the gently-curled tip was the prettiest shade of green which reminded her of sea foam.

By the structure and the decrees of the Nether Realm, feathers have always been sacred objects, more specifically feathers from large birds of prey. They held much more energy than common mortals ever gave them credit for. Many birds that flew amongst their world were in fact spiritual vessels and massagers themselves, and an amount of their magick could be channeled by mediating on the fallen (or plucked) feather of theirs.

And Cleonora instantly imagined what a Tengu's magick would feel like rushing through her, mixing in with her own. To harness a level of his power would just have to be beneficial to her in some form or another.

Perhaps, she could use it against the traveling herd of Satyrs who tried to ravish her and her sisters when they played in the forest creek. In truth, they had been basically helpless because their powers only lied in protecting the smaller waters, and the creek was not large enough to summon its currents up in hopes of drowning the Satyrs. Cousin Athena was really the one who heeded their screams and frightened off the hooved attackers with her warring spear. Cleonora had a hunch those goat-head men wouldn't be ready to give up yet and would return to finish the deed. Wild, unemployed Satyrs like them, who were not on Zeus's regular radar so much, were always craving a female's touch.

Cleonora gazed at the Tengu once more, before her will finally caved in and her lean claws pulled the feather out of his fingertips. She lifted her free hand up in return. _"We have a deal," s_he declared, conjuring a cocoon of water that quickly surrounded her palm. Around and round the current went, like a little hungry serpent, getting livelier, bluer, and thicker until it disappeared with a mild splash.

When the magick was completed, a colorful glass vial was resting in its place.

Neuro likewise accepted the vial without hesitation._ "Good."_

"_Oh, and Tengu?"_

Neuro had already rotated to make his exit from the scene, though Cleonora insisted having the last word. He paused.

"_Be aware. The effects of the elixir is a one-way path. If giving it to a mortal is what you truly desire, then recognize it is a permanent fix. Once they taste it, nothing can be undone."_

Neuro grinned knowingly, almost to himself._ "That is what I am counting on, Naiad."_

* * *

><p><strong>What can I say? I'm a Mythological fanatic, lol. I'm actually trying to minor in World Mythology. <strong>

**Anyways, after I brushed up on my info again, I really believed that Neuro could pull off being a Tengu Demon. Originally the word meant "Wise Bird," and a good portion of the text description fit him well enough.**

**Thanks again for all the follows :)**


	30. The Season

**Sorry for the wait. Classes started again.**

* * *

><p><em>...Her stomach involuntarily flipped with a chilling sensation. "What are you doing here, Zera?"<em>

That odd, large face of Zera's stretched out wide to form a crooked smile. "Not happy to see me, girly?"

Yako casually shook her head, using the gesture as a temporary front. "It's not that—it's just—was Neuro expecting to see you today?"

"This is not my first visit back to your little cute office, you know. In fact, I've been visiting with our prince for a while now."

This made her realize something. All of the random dots on the map were finally connecting to each other. "Oh, so Godai-san was right! _You _must be the so-called "other people" Neuro has been meeting with behind our backs."

"Neuro-sama still hasn't told you what his latest..._requirements_ are, has he?" Zera noted sarcastically, inching closer. "Then, I guess Neuro-sama has to be _very_ frightened to learn what you'll say about it."

Yako chewed her bottom lip in mild curiosity. Neuro? Frightened? Being mysterious? Keeping secrets from her?

Ah, the irony.

Her fingers slowly clutched tighter around the files she was holding. "He doesn't have to leave again...does he, Zera?"

The idea of Neuro fading from her life again, and now at all times, made her feel really strange inside.

Zera exhaled. "Well, many demons Underground—myself included—have been urging him to do so. But sadly, he refuses and refuses and refuses!"

"Refuses? What makes them _want_ him back home?"

"It's the High Court mostly. They are lining up the female suitors as we speak."

Yako swore under her breath. Seriously, what was with the chain of riddles? They weren't acting a scene for drama on television.

"What are you trying to say exactly, Zera? What do demonesses have to do with anything?"

Zera's typical light-weight, harmless tone grew abnormally stern just then. "He _must_ make a choice, girly, before his Season is up! Every demon needs to make one when he or she pushes beyond the barrier of what mortals like to call: _adolescence_. It's pure biology for creatures like us. It can't be helped, and the more they resist it, the stronger the fever will set in, possibly driving them into a blinded state of frenzy, or worse, even bring them to their full demise."

Yako didn't like where this was headed.

She took a minute to recall the details regarding the Underworld Neuro had leaked to her once upon time or another. Before, when they'd first met, he did mentioned that he was a fairly _young_ demon despite his power and status; and Yako _had_ always thought his mood swings possessed a childish, teenage quality to them, in the ways he thrived to get his own way, and threw a bad temper if he didn't. Plus, Neuro constantly enjoyed boasting about his nifty demonic "tools" and "toys."

Neuro was definitely spoiled most of the time, and was clever, and was naturally manipulative towards others.

In other words, Yako couldn't deny that he _was_ the very definition of _boyish._ Youthful.

And on top of everything else, Neuro also described how time itself moved differently Underground than it did for humans Topside.

And according to her mortal calendar, he had been absent for three (close to four) years after he left this world the first time. But then...what really could happen to a demon over the course of "three to four years" in their realm?

"You're not the only one who had more growing up to do." Zera resolved knowingly, sensing that her train of memory was finally closing in on the truth.

_Season for creatures like them,_ Yako reflected in astonishment, _Neuro's Season. _

"...Neuro's...in heat?"


	31. Six Seconds

Neuro, currently having the one thing he had been tracking down for a while, decided to take his time traveling back to mainland Japan.

Although when he had arrived at the office the next afternoon, he noticed straightway that Yako must have been trying to his utmost attention—by having the nerve to be already there and sitting in his chair.

"In Greece, again, Neuro?" she began evenly.

Neuro repressed the bubbling desire to yank her up by the hair and toss her out of the window as punishment, and distracted himself by removing his coat, folding it over the back of the nearest sofa. "As matter of fact, I was. Where's the dog?"

"I called him and said we won't be needing his help with anything today. But on a more related note, is there anything else you wish to bring up today?"

"I don't know why I'm becoming your item of inspection here, Yako, but I—"

"Neuro," she cut in, "I know now. I know everything."

The demon grinned somewhat darkly then, pearly-white fangs all aligned and clenched. "I doubt that. Even I, the very Child of Neurons, is still on the path to know everything. There's no possibility that you could."

"That's not what I meant. Zera came by the office earlier."

Neuro stopped in his tracks, staring, waiting, and probably seething.

"...And he told me about you."

"The next time I see that ugly giant-toothed rat, I'll have to ring his neck!" said Neuro, voice dripping with clear, demented glee.

"Don't be like that." she soothed, immediately coaxing his more rational side to refocus on the current topic. "I know how stubborn and proud you can be, Neuro—I'm sure Zera and the other demons are just trying to look out for you in their own way."

Her demon's expanding dark excitement quickly turned into a bored and cynical scoff. "The Council could care less about my individual needs. Their allegiance to my kind doesn't really go beyond the maintenance of our bloodline itself, Yako. The Council are basically equivalent to human royalty, as you probably already gathered—and because of that, they take our breeding routines a bit more seriously."

"Alright, if you say so, but I still don't understand why you couldn't just tell me you were under this kind of pressure. You used to tell me everything about your life all the time, especially the really disturbing things I didn't even want to hear about."

Yako wasn't going to actually verbalize that she felt a little guilty about how he was left behind to carry his burden alone since it started, because the _last_ thing Neuro ever wanted from anyone was pity...but it was too late now to ignore all of this now. She needed to get the details.

He wandered over the railings lining the platform, his elbow lifted to rest on the top bar as he unlocked his explanations. "Demons, mutated beasts, dragons, daemons, the chiang-shih, furies, demi-gods, light or dark Fae branches, whatever the case is—it's all the same for us otherworldly beings. Casual fornicating is surely not unheard of, but choosing a life-mate is an entirely separate matter, and it is _extremely_ private for the mates becoming involved. The level of trust of one has to invest into the other becomes deeper than you could ever comprehend...You see, Yako, I've learned from written texts and stories, that the mating act itself changes the mind when it comes to breeding. In one way, it becomes uncontrollable. Until full maturity is met, the Season provides a fever that is like having your soul being spilt into two halves, and those parts are forced to take turns waking and lying dormant."

Yako swallowed hard. Her head was reeling to process his words. Swerving his chair sideways, she walked over to stand before him. "Well, just for the sake of argument, Neuro, was there...or I mean, _is_ there a demoness you would consider being with? Even if it was for a little while? Zera said they have some choices for you already."

He now made a light humming sound before he chose to answer her. "I will admit, that there is another living Underground, who is not that boring to spend my free time with."

The small fraction of Yako, which wasn't as nervous or worried as the rest of her, was wanting to laugh out at him...for she had _never_ heard Neuro sound so much like an actual schoolboy, who was pressured into confessing his feelings for the girl of his affection. However, her newfound amusement vanished just as quickly, seeing how his own features barely moved. She refrained herself. Yes, as comical as may have sounded, this was _not_ a laughing matter. Zera had made that quite clear. Neuro's sanity was at stake because of this; not to mention his regular poise and self-esteem. She could very well lose him too if the wrong actions were took.

She merely asked him, "Who is she?"

"Her name is Ichtaca." Neuro replied, rolling his tongue to pronounce the foreign name in its correct syntax. "...She's a succubus from an old Aztec line. She was visiting one of her many sisters when I ran into her. I was still in the Healing Chambers, recharging my power to its full extent at the time, but I recognized her from years ago when I was solving a puzzle she was involved with. And then we got to know each other better during my recovery," he concluded. "We had extraordinary conversations."

Many demonic species in general didn't believe in the word _friendship,_ since it was something that required a strong emotional bond between two or more parties. It was rather uncomfortable term to say and for too human to live by. But if anything came close, demons _did_ believe added strength was found in numbers, especially when other enemies appeared.

Neuro definitely counted Ichtaca worthy of his months-long company. She knew things about the world that still remain forgotten and overlooked by mortals. She'd seen the lost city of El Dorado and she witnessed the Black Plague in Europe. Ichtaca was a very respectable, charming demoness, and rather dangerous to mortal men (for obvious reasons) which Neuro thought was just too hilarious.

And he still remembered their favorite spot to visit after he could leave the Healing Chambers for longer periods of time. It was a place inside one of the Underworld's more quiet forests, one not known or touched by many demons; a forest with had a vast exotic jungle-like appeal to it, and with hot rusty sands below. The massive tree trunks raged from dark blue to black in color instead of common green, and the large web of coiling vines possessed the most beautiful poisonous blossoms he'd ever laid on eyes on. Deeper into the forest, the thicker the mist grew and the light of the dozen burning suns faded from sight. Their usual tree though, was the tallest and roundest tree compared to the others but the area was absolutely secluded.

* * *

><p><em>"I see that you are deep in thought again, Tengu," Ictaca mused, as she came to perch herself beside him. Her large, reddish bat wings folded gracefully back against her culturally tattooed and tanned skin. Her long black tresses falling down her crouching form.<em>

"_Here am I free to think about life on Earth. It already feels like decades since I've been Topside. I wonder how much has actually changed since I've been away?"_

_She chuckled, the pleasant sound rang out into the stillness around them. "Contemplating your silly humans still?"_

_His great beak parted, allowing the inner corners to tilt upwards in a little agreeing smile. "They are silly little things aren't they?"_

"_But they are fascinating," she added on, "At times, I almost envy them."_

"_You? Envying mortals?" he echoed mildly with mistrust, "Why do you say that?"_

_"Remember, Tengu,_ _I've seen mortals at their bravest, and I've seen them fall to their lowest." She prompted him. "Once you have lived for as long as I have, and watched them endure time after time again, you shall realize mortals will always have that one thing we will never get to experience. And it may cause you to feel just as envious on occasion, too one day." _

"_And that thing is...?"_

"_Humanity." she declared. "It is only designed for them. We are not meant to carry such a cursed blessing."_

"_Hm, what a peculiar premise, Ictaca-sama."_

_For a few moments they listened to the flesh-eating insects chirp their song, until she rose delicately to her feet._

"_Come." She had returned a contended smirk as well, and she sighed. "Your chakra levels are growing brighter and stronger each day, but we both know they are not completely normalized yet."_

_He turned his head to meet her dark glittering eyes, framed by heavy curling lashes, which were gazing steadily and spiritedly, boring down to his core...before he followed suit, retracting his talons from the bark and stood up. _

_And together, they both expanded their elegant wings and gave into flight, soaring back to the Healing Chambers._

* * *

><p>"So is that you've decided?" Yako's steady and important question pulled his thoughts back to the present. "Are you going back Underground?"<p>

"...I haven't decided what I am going to do, Yako."

"Why not?" She softened, hardly finding the strength to even speak. A choice like this couldn't go unanswered forever and the anticipation was eating her from within. It's never an easy day when someone learns that a close relation may be leaving and might disappear for the rest of their life.

Emerald eyes flash brightly. "Because I may not be ready to leave this world behind just yet. Not again."

Now, Yako wasn't quite sure what insane instinct had made her lean on her toes to briefly touch her lips to his next...whether she was just proud of him for opening up to her like this and wished to thank him for the effort, or she was merely caught up in the moment, or perhaps she did it to prove to Neuro she was there for him as a true friend no matter what the cost...the kiss still lasted a good six seconds.

When she gently broke away, trying hard not to blush, she said, "Neuro, I told you days ago. Just because I won't be working in the office anymore soon, that doesn't mean I wish to have you cut out of my life for good. I promise you, whatever you decide, I will do what I can to support you."

"Don't make any promise you cannot keep, louse."

And when Yako carefully leaned forward a second time to assure him, feeling a new kind of warmth filling her stomach, the most remarkable thing happened...

The demon leaned in, too.


	32. Enter Kazue

Kanae matched Yako's leisurely pace as they exited the realtors' building. She wanted to be in the know of Yako's new career path. Besides, they've haven't seen each other since the funeral and this was the only day Yako could spare her.

As of now, they've visited seven recommended office spaces where Yako could launch her business line from. Five were decently kept together, two were not what they had in mind.

But while they were out and about, the topic of the kiss was eventually drawn up.

"Really, you two kissed? On the job?"

"Yes, we kissed." Yako hissed through her teeth, skimming her eyes over the crowds of people passing them by. "But please, both Neuro and I would appreciate if you didn't leak it out to the public right now! Not even Godai-san knows about us...although by now I bet he's starting to sense something's a little different, and he's afraid of asking the wrong thing. And believe me, I know it sounds strange, Kanae-chan, but we would rather have the time to figure this out ourselves before it's all over in the papers. I catch more and more tabloid photographers following me these days as it is. And Christian's death certainly has not helped that cause."

"Okay, sure, I get that. But what does your mother think about all of this...you and your partner crossing that professional line?"

"She doesn't know yet either, and I made plans to see her on Thursday for lunch when she comes back to the city. I'm going to tell her then."

"You seem pretty serious about it, Yako-chan."

"When it comes to my privacy, or Neuro's in fact, it is serious."

Hearing this, Kanae couldn't help herself. As a joke, she flashed her friend a sly smile and spilled out the words, "So, how many children do you think you'll have?"

Yako scoffed. "Oh please, Kanae-chan!"

* * *

><p>And before Yako knew it, Thursday afternoon had caught up with her.<p>

She allowed her mother finish her tea before she pushed onto the next topic. She cleared her throat. "Mom, you should know, that as of a couple weeks ago, Neuro and I are now...ah..."

Her mother paused, placed down her teacup while she tried piecing the answer together herself. _"Engaged?"_ she took the liberty of assuming.

"Involved. Permanently." Yako said, adjusting her mother's understanding to be more precise. "I know you were the one who dreamed of a big public wedding. But just to clarify, there's not going to be any traditional ceremony." Yako had a suspicion if Neuro would ever insist on having a wedding of any kind, it wouldn't be Topside. If what he told her was true, the Council would probably demand a conference with them, to examine her potential as a demon's mate for the years to come. All in all, those things had to go unexpressed. "...Mom, Neuro and I know where we stand in this relationship and we make it work for _us._ That's the way it has to be for now."

Yako did her best to infer that this was what she always wanted to have in her life—a love story that was rare in itself and one that hasn't been told before. And no, it was nowhere near flawless or perfectly romanticized, but it was a love that was all her own.

Her mother let out a long, thoughtful sigh. "Well...I suppose considering the circumstances, I can't be _that_ surprised."

Yako honestly had been expecting a different retraction. Some yelling, or maybe some emotional tears, or something... "Wait, what you mean by that, Mom?"

"Yako dear, you two have spent a lot of time together. A few years, right? Well, to be honest, your father and I were happily married within _months_ after I moved to Japan for my job. And I guess you won't ever see how you truly act around him." Her mother stroked her cheek momentarily. "In the eyes of an outsider, like me, you and you're partner are like...I think you used the word _magnets_ before? And it's true. I've that it, too. Wherever you go, he follows, whichever way you move, his movements seem to complement yours. You sit, he does. If he stands, you do. I just hope you realize...how _much_ a romance can change your entire life, especially with someone that close to you heart already."

Yako did.

She _was_ starting to grasp how a subtle shift like this could feel so strong at the same time.

Her voice lowered with a gentle knowing. "There's no going back."

* * *

><p>Neuro's head whirled towards the opening door. "What are you doing here for? I thought you were apartment hunting all week."<p>

"I was taking my mother out for lunch." Yako let her purse strap slide from her shoulder when she approached her chair. "But sadly I had to cut it short since I had an interview scheduled in for today."

And unfortunately, that interview didn't go so well.

Mister Yamada had excused himself to the washroom _nine_ minutes into the conversation and never returned.

_"Neuro, for crying out loud, wipe that stupid look off your face!"_

* * *

><p>The second young male officer-trainee they had in the next Friday morning bowed in farewell, apologizing for his inconvenience and the wasted time.<p>

Trying so hard to dodge the wave of disappointment rushing at her, Yako politely walked him to the door. "No, no, don't worry about, not at all. The position may be open for a while yet, so call us if you happen to change your mind!"

From the other side of the room, the demon watched her smile turn into a slight snarl as soon as she shut the door, and began sniping to herself. "If this wasn't the type of career you though it was, then why come here? Baka."

Settling back into her seat with a loud huff, Yako shuffled all the trainee's paperwork back into one pile, slapped the folder closed and shoved it into the trash bin.

* * *

><p>After four more days of strangers coming in and walking out, Neuro had now witnessed three rookie officers and two top students turn her down after having second thoughts. The other six, who <em>were<em> interested taking it to the next level, had received the _"Mister Nougami and I deeply regret to inform you..."_ phone call from Yako.

When Neuro had asked her about this merely out of curiosity, she told him that none of those people would've been able to handle his demonic qualities...well, at least not in the long run. She said they were all narrow-minded cynics or just too unfamiliar to the subject of mythology altogether. And one of them apparently was a newcomer to Japan and could barely communicate with her.

She was just taking care of him. Or trying to.

"_Neuro, I'm not hiring just anyone, even if they do seem qualified for police work. And I could just tell all their personalities would have clashed with yours. Maybe in a larger company setting diversity is wanted, but when it's working one-on-one, I need to make sure you are working with someone you can relate to in one form or another."_

Yako moaned presently, massaging her temples in distress, unaware of his speculating gaze.

"Yako," he finally stated. "Go home. Rest."

Head snapping up and golden ponytail thrashing sideways, she blinked at him. "Really? Are you sure?"

He casually swerved his chair so he wasn't facing her directly anymore. "You have more interviews tomorrow afternoon, and if you're still moody, it's going affect the person's decision to cooperate with you."

"Okay," she sounded pleased to gain some relief from the unwanted stress their environment was causing her have lately. "Thanks, Neuro. Call me if you need anything else."

"I will."

* * *

><p>Yako shed off her tie and white blouse, flinging them a corner of her bedroom, climbing into the sheets in her tank and shorts. Her arms encased the pillows as she released a sigh.<p>

And when she waited for sleep to claim her, Yako mentally sorted through her newborn worries swimming around in her mind.

However unimpressive it was of her to do so, she was almost ready to give up on the situation.

Maybe working in the office for the rest of her days _was_ her fate, after all.

But still, as a human, she had this little nasty habit of...trusting things would soon fall right into place.

* * *

><p>Two additional trainees and one Psychology Major had visited Yako and none of them were seen again.<p>

Although, the previous interview that had gone awry had been _Godai's_ fault. Unexpectedly, he had stomped into the office, beaming happily and ever so proud to show off his new pistil. Like a little harmless boy who had gotten the brand new shiny toy he always wanted, and pretty soon it all ended in a hurried blur.

"Godai-san?!"

"What the—" the man became flustered as the armed Godai closed in them.

"Lookie here. It's in great shape! The guy gave me free shells with it, too! What'dya say, kid? Why don't you and I go on the roof and do some target practice? I've got the cans all lined up already! I'll even let you take the first shot, yeah?"

"Godai-san, this is so not the time!" she stammered with a squeal. "Neuro, do something!"

"Whoa, wait, who the hell is this guy?"

The man drew in a sharp breath, seeing the barrel being gestured in his face.

Yako stood up to defend her guest, "Put that thing down! It could go off!"

"What's going on here—Ow! Ow! Let me go, Monster! No, no, no, wait, _don't do tha—urgh!"_

Neuro managed to throw the pistil somewhere over the sofa and had pinned Godai down onto Troy with ease, arms yanked into a knot behind his back. And with his gloved hand pressing into Godai's reddened cheek, the demon grinned innocently, "No need to worry about it, sir! The scoundrel has been taken care of!"

But the man still leapt out of his chair and tripped out of the room, screaming.

Yako shut her eyes. "Great."

* * *

><p>Yako and Neuro had just returned to the office a days later, (having solved an extra chain of bite-sized puzzles lurking through the city streets) when there was a gentle knock at the door.<p>

"I wonder who that could be." Yako mused, circling back round.

And the girl who was lingering in the hallway almost took Yako by surprise.

By the looks of her navy blue and red uniform, she had to be an academy student, probably no older than sixteen; not tall but not that short either—just slender and lean.

She stood there properly, with both hands wrapped around the handle of a brown leathery book bag draping down the front of her long skirt, both shoes pressed together, perfectly aligned. And she was rather pale, but in a healthy way and she had the most beautiful black hair Yako had ever seen. It somewhat reminded her of Akane's braid. Though instead of being braided, this child's hair was longer and straight, stopping at her ribcage, neatly-cut bangs framed her narrow dark curious eyes.

The best thing about her...was that she looked absolutely normal. Human; there were no overly-strange or otherworldly aspects about her.

"May we help you?" Yako piped up, fleetingly glancing to her demon. "Neuro, I think we have someone with another case."

Neuro picked up on her interest and strolled forward to stand behind her.

"I'm not here for your criminal insistence, Miss Detective," the girl inserted quickly, pulling one of their ads out of her bag and she handed it over to Yako. "I'm here for the interview. I just found that flier last night and I figured it was too late to call. But I brought a portfolio with me now—I hoped you would give me a chance as well."

Yako exhaled, not planning on having any walk-ins at all, but hey, so far she had nothing to lose. She stepped aside, motioning the girl inside. "Um...okay, I don't see why not. Please come in, have a seat at my desk. I'm Yako, and whoever gets the job will shadow me for one week. And Neuro here, will be the official mentor afterwards."

The girl bowed and followed instructions. "It's nice to meet you in person."

"So, may I have your name?" Yako continued as she moved around her desk to sit.

"Hikari Kazue."

"Let's get started then."

And they happened to get a good vibe flowing for the most part. Kazue acted quite sweet and respectful, and she was easy to talk to. She went the flow. Her grades overall were substantial—particularly her mathematics and civics. She was an only child to parents who were both medics, and she was in her school's musical club the year prior. Evidently, she was highly skilled with the Hotchiku, though now she was in an after-school Psychology and the Humanities Club.

When the interview was over, Yako handed over her portfolio to Neuro briefly, and requested her one last thing. "If you don't mind, Kazue-san, I would like to talk you again tomorrow. In private, for more personal details about what this job entails. Would you be willing to meet me at the teahouse down the street, around noon?"

The girl stood after Neuro passed back the portfolio and she bowed once more. "Hai, I'd be honored to."

"Good. Take care."

And how...interestingly appropriate her name turned out to be in Yako's eyes.

_One blessing._

* * *

><p>Neuro accompanied Yako during the stroll home that evening. The material of their jackets brushed together as they walked ahead.<p>

"What made you choose her?"

Yako's lips curled into a meek, humble smile. "In a simple way, she reminded me of someone from many years ago."

The demon inquired, "Who?"

"Me."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, readers, I know this chapter in particular feels a bit choppy and rushed. And it kind of was—no thanks to my writer's block. But I've also been working on the next few chapters as well, so hopefully it'll even out again soon. <strong>


	33. Threshold

**Long time, no update. **

**Yeah, I know. But I am officially done with finals as of now!**

* * *

><p>Yako sat in a back corner of the teahouse, waiting for Kazue to show up. It was minutes away from noon. Though as promised, the girl emerged through the entrance moments later and greeted Yako with her schoolgirl modesty.<p>

Yako returned the favor. "Good day. Come, sit."

"Thank you, Miss Detective. What are the details did you wish to discuss?"

"Like I said last night, I just need to speak with you...about your new mentor, Neuro. In confidence." Yako explained, fingers carefully circling the curve of her teacup. "And if you are still sitting at this table by the time we are through, you definitely have the job."

"Alright, what about him?"

"He's different from anyone in this city, Kazue-chan. I vow to you that he will be different than anyone you could ever meet."

"He's not from around here is he?" Kazue supposed while pouring herself some tea now. "He did seem a bit peculiar at first."

This in fact, made Yako's little ghostly smile widen to its full extent. While out on the job, few people ever actually had the guts to openly question Neuro's odd behavior, much less his heritage. Social mores and norms could be such sensitive guidelines to stretch. But for the fact that this girl picked up on Neuro's abnormality straightaway was even a better sign. It proved she had potential for catching detail. Someone's conduct or body language should never be overlooked during a case.

"Well, things like that aren't going to change. Neuro is capable of doing _many_ peculiar habits; some great ones, some others that may even shock you. But the rest of his story is only up to him to share with you."

"But to be quite frank with you, Miss Detective...," Kazue started to blush a little, setting down her cup. "That's what I'm hoping for. Something different."

"Even when there's a scare chance of turning back?"

"What's a life really, if it's not one of a kind?" countered Kazue, mirroring Yako's light-filled expression.

"Done." Yako concluded, trying her best not to laugh too loudly, "Oh, one more thing...I should probably warn you about your secondary partner, Godai-san as well."

* * *

><p>Neuro was up on the platform, browsing the bookshelves when she eventually walked into the office. "I assume you have news?" he let out immediately.<p>

Yako approached the railing, saying, "Kazue is shy, but she's very intrigued."

"So I've noticed." Neuro pointed to the open door behind her with his trademark middle finger.

Her curious gaze followed the gesture and she saw what he meant. How did she just miss that?

The sign on the door had already magically replaced itself labeling something different from her name: _Office of High School Detective Hikari Kazue. _

"It changed less than twenty minutes ago," the demon confirmed with a little more interest seeping into his current monotone.

Yako couldn't but to smile at it. It felt strange re-reading the sign...but in a refreshing kind of way.

She turned back to him with a contented spring in her step. "Walk me home?"

Neuro nodded and descended from the ramp.

* * *

><p>That evening, they had crossed that final threshold of their advancing partnership, for Neuro just happened to <em>stay.<em>

...And didn't leave her apartment till morning.


	34. Ultimate

Godai was invited tag along for their practice week as well—and by invited, it really meant Neuro forced him to join them. The demon mentioned something about getting a sense of the new group's dynamic. All personal slaves, tools, and other human utensils included!

Teaching Kazue that week however, had gone somewhat different than Yako had imagined initially.

She and the schoolgirl were quite similar on the surface...though once they worked out on the field and in the city, scanning authentic crime scenes, little quirks and mannerisms in Kazue began to pop up more and more, which in the end actually set her apart from Yako.

The innocent glow in her dark eyes slowly melted away to unveil genuine spunkiness, a pure and healthy interest. The job, altogether, had its funny way of bringing her out of her shell and she never held back when it came to gathering information. Never questioned the advice she was offered. Whereas Yako fancied her high-school-self to be fascinated by their work more through _necessity_, analyzing everything deeply from the sidelines; Kazue on the other hand, clearly had a stronger adventurous streak. Inwardly, she craved the action and responded well to physical exercise and self-involvement.

Neuro and Yako were both relatively impressed by her excitement.

By the end of the week, Kazue even requested Godai to give her a shooting lesson on the rooftop over the weekend, and insisted that Yako should come watch.

* * *

><p>Godai lined up his current empty cans along the wooden plank held up by two tall bricks they usually used as a target mantel, and then he gingery handed the new girl the loaded weapon. "Now remember what I just told'ya. Aim level and keep your fingers in the right in place <em>before<em> the trigger is pulled."

Kazue nodded eagerly. Godai then gestured her to get into stance before backing away towards Yako standing in the background.

With a sharp blast, they watched her release the first bullet. It was a miss. But right on the second try, can number one flew off the plank, squarely penetrated.

They heard her giggle with delight.

Yako crossed her arms and leaned closer to her associate's ear. "So, how do you like her this far?"

"Eh," Godai shrugged, seemingly unaffected. "She's okay, I guess. Determined little thing—sort of weird sometimes."

"Weird is good for Neuro."

Godai shrugged again. "...What's with you two lately?"

That was sure stealthy.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yako scoffed at him teasingly.

"Word on the street is that the boss has been seen leaving your apartment at odd hours of the day. Are you...actually...?" Godai cleared his throat, leaving the inquiry open-ended. To him, there was no real proper or non-embarrassing way to completely ask that question.

But Yako understood, and she was witty about it. "It may be best to keep those rumors to yourself, Godai-san, or Neuro will probably have your tongue."

In reality, that's all he needed. "Gotcha."

* * *

><p><strong>Two Weeks Following<strong>

* * *

><p>The sound of glass shattering came swiftly, and it went swiftly too.<p>

Neuro had just broken the third reading lamp she bought within days by lifting her upon the nearby dresser and brushing it away. Though really, Yako was just thankful she hadn't broken a bone so far. And she was thankful for how well she could actually keep up with the physical pace of things so far.

It wasn't until they started partaking in the "official couple" things, had Yako fully realized just how _strong_ the Mating Season's impact was on Neuro all along. Out in public Neuro still managed to act like his typical (falsely-innocent) self enough to keep up regular appearances. Like how everyone expected him to do. But she had become the single other person who beheld the side he was repressing. Because once her bedroom door would slide shut and he knew they couldn't be disturbed or overheard by anyone, Neuro's whole mindset shifted sideways as the rest of the world was blurred out.

Their very first time, for instance, had shown a different Neuro; one who certainly never existed before the Season hit. That night of consummation was extreme and bit nerve-wracking, since Neuro had nearly lost his control at first and almost transformed on her...there was a fleeting hazy mass of long colored feathers folding around her. Yet overall...it had been the most electrifying, sensual experience she'd most likely ever endured in her lifetime.

With her, during these bedroom episodes, Neuro's guard crumbled down to dust and he yielded to his urges. And because of that, he trusted her completely. Yako personally thought it was sort of cute—well, before the seriousness of his wish landed upon her. Neuro was _ashamed_ of it sometimes, ashamed of something he had no control over. And although the Mating Season was taking its natural toll on him, he needed her as much as he needed her _support_ while waiting for the "worse of it" to end.

Growing out of the stages of adolescence and slowly crossing that agonizing threshold into final maturity, was never a kind procedure for anyone.

Yako remembered the time she reached her year; and how all her hormones had their evil way of possessing her, making her eat more than her usual vast portions and then they would tug and pull her emotions this way and that way...

They're on the bed again, remembering each other's rhythms, the hidden places of pleasure until they harmonized and completed together.

In the morning, they had maneuvered into a more affectionate position where Yako sat on her knees between his legs causally bent on either side of her. Her hands rested at base of neck as he claimed her mouth once more.

"You're wrong you know," she said suddenly and quietly amid his short, firm kisses.

Another kiss, and another. Finally he asked, "About what?"

"I'm not the Ultimate Mystery."

"The scent is coming from within you." affirmed Neuro without reconsideration, "It must be you."

Yako pressed a hand against his bare shoulder, drawing back to make him listen for a second. "It's coming from you, too!"

"Me?" he asked, mildly annoyed by her change of mood.

"I meant...that it's coming from both us. You're bringing it of me, and I'm trying to pull it out of you. We are making it happen, together." She exhaled, looking deep into those powerful emerald eyes of his. The Ultimate Mystery was _everything_ they were now. Why hadn't he considered that angle yet? "It's _love_, Neuro. Love is ultimate. And only by living side by side will we ever have a chance to work it out and get the answers."

After staring at her for a short while, he silently leaned into her lips again. Yako sighed against the kiss and her hands slowly went back up around his warm neck. Neuro shifted both of them closer together, chest to chest with only the sheet still lingering between them. The cool touch of her exposed skin against his feverish heat felt refreshing. His throat purred slightly with the comfort.

The tips of his claws gently trialed down the curve of her spine as Yako noticed something _new._

When she felt a funny tingling sensation around her lips, she pried her eyes open a little, and beneath her lashes, she saw a thin line of violet mist flooding from her mouth, going into his and soon she heard him swallow it down.

She didn't know what to make of it. Has this always been happening?

He was coaxing something out of her, some extra energy cycling through her body she didn't even know she had.

Neuro deepened the contact. Then it dawned on her. He listened to her and now he was trying it out for size.

He was feeding from her.

* * *

><p><strong>I realize most of the chapters by now have a few typos here and there. And I will go back and revise them some day. I am just so grateful for how people are still following and favoring this story :)<strong>


	35. Satisfactory

Another stream of busy days and passionate nights passed.

And as soon as she realized she was awake, Yako popped her messed-up-hair-head up from the pillow and squinted towards her night stand. She didn't like what she saw.

"What the...?"

Her radio clock was dented down the middle, nearly smashed to pieces as if a powerful fist had pounded into it.

_That was a gift from Kanae!_

Thrashing her head the other way to glare at the bare-chested demon lolling beside her, apparently still sleeping, arm slung over his forehead, Yako whacked her pillow across his ribcage in anger.

Would that have hurt him? No, probably not. But it was the gesture that counted.

"You broke my alarm!"

"Congratulations," he moaned dryly in return, "you solved the puzzle."

"Oh, how funny. Kazue-chan is probably waiting for you at the office and I had a meeting to get to!"

"I'm not hungry," Neuro said, still refusing to move.

"Well, I am, and cooking the big breakfast I wanted is now out of the question thanks to you!"

Yako attempted to shove him out of bed herself, twisting her body so that her heel dug into his lower back. Somehow by channeling all the fury and adrenaline she had already, she managed to slide Neuro inches closer to the edge, in hopes to get him more invigorated.

And seconds later she almost pushed him off the bed completely, but Neuro—the crafty bastard—instantaneously reached over as he allowed himself to fall away, latching his hand tightly around her ankle—and effortlessly pulled her along for the ride. Yako shrieked, feeling the safe soft surface beneath her quickly vanish. The cover slipped off with the motion too.

They both landed on the floor shortly with a thud with Neuro facing up and grinning proudly, and Yako perfectly aligned on top of him, used her arms to prop herself above him.

She let out a loud exasperated sigh seeing that glow in his eyes. "Why always are you so difficult?"

He responded by flipping them over so he could really trap her now in a cocoon of himself and the bed cover.

"Ten minutes more," he negotiated before dipping his head against her shoulder. Yako could feel the demon's muscles around her slowly contract and detract.

She just rolled her eyes, trying to ignore his teeth carefully grazing their way up her neck, across her jaw. Her mouth lifted to meet his ear. "What about your career?"

"I'd rather feed from you."

She sighed again in total defeat, much like a parent would do if dealing with a bratty and spoiled child (one with quite the appetite).

"Don't get too greedy," she warned him.

He continued the playful feather-light nipping at her skin, "But, Yako, the Ultimate Mystery is _ultimate_ for a reason."

"My point exactly, Neuro_-kun_." She pressed on. "Save some for later and it shall last. Now—_UP!"_

It was finally Neuro's turn to sigh before he obliged, and yanked them to their feet.

* * *

><p>When the office phone finally rang for the first time that next afternoon, Neuro was quite swift to grasp the receiver. "Good day, this is the Hikari Kazue Detective Agency!"<p>

Yako greeted his voice merrily. _"It's me."_

"...Yako, don't contact me during hours just to exchange pleasantries." he demanded, returning to use his regular tone. "Business calls only."

_"You're still in the office, though,"_ she pointed out.

He rolled his eyes. "Obviously."

_"Well, I know that means you're either: still waiting for case to show up, or Kazue isn't even out of class yet."_

"So?"

_"So, come on! Spare me a couple seconds to look out the window."_

"Why would I? Nothing's different."

_"Really, aren't you a little bit curious?"_

"Not in the least."

_"Just do it, something may be different! Don't you trust me?"_

"Fine."

Neuro then spun his chair around before he stood in order to draw up the shade.

And there Yako was...waiting for him beyond the windowpane of the recently-vacant workspace directly parallel to his across the street, cellphone pressed to her ear, and smiling wholeheartedly back at him. _"I finally found a new office for myself."_

"I can see that."

_"So, what do you think about it? About us working still near each other?"_

"It's...," Neuro paused very fleetingly, "satisfactory."

_"I thought so, too."_


End file.
